The Whispering Woods
by ericastwilight
Summary: Summary: They say the Crescent Hill Woods whisper to some and scream at others. Even in your dreams. Welcome to Forks, Washington, home of the Spartans. Stay Out of the Whispering Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**The Whispering Woods**

**Drabble- Most chapters will be under 800 words**

**Summary: They say the Crescent Hill Woods whisper to some and scream at others. Even in your dreams. Welcome to Forks, Washington. Home of the Spartans and Stay Out of the Whispering Woods.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The only stoplight in the tiny town of Forks, Washington takes exactly one minute and fifteen seconds to change from red to green. It glowed a blood red; a strange film on the glass had formed the night Bella Swan's life changed forever.

At the light, a girl lit up a blunt, knowing if she got caught smoking and driving, she'd come to regret it later. It didn't matter much to her. It wasn't like there was anything to do in town other than school. The engine of her Challenger, a hand-me-down of her cousin's, purred under the hood.

It was off.

Her dad's usual mechanic, Jacob Black, couldn't adjust a timing belt right, let alone get her motor running.

Pun fucking intended.

Bella exhaled slowly, coughing hard a few times. _Fucking hell, _she thought. A painful stitch on her side reminded her of the bruises there. A damn tree root had come up out of nowhere as she hiked the day before.

If her dad found out she'd been anywhere near Crescent Hill again, he'd have her under lock and key to save her from herself. Apparently, she needed constant saving.

Whatever.

It didn't matter. He and others like him would never understand; the haunted hills called to her. Whispering words and promises of a better life. They called her to the same place where her mother once loved to walk along the misty creek, wet rocks, and mossy knolls.

Called her to the place that stole her mother and never let her go.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for her help with this project. I'm updating Tuesdays and Thursdays, usually first thing in the morning, I tried to do this today, but my internet was down! Reminder, this is a DRABBLE fic, the chapters aren't going to be very long. Also, I know I have plenty of other stuff to work on, but I'm blocked. As soon as I started to work on this, it allowed me to open up to work on Incognito. Real-life has been hard for me and my family lately, it could be a fanfic! But if something is not talking to me, I can't force it. Trust me, it'd been unreadable. Thank you for understanding, hopefully, I can get some more cafe time real soon, I write so well there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Edward Masen stopped behind a sweet, dark blue Challenger. Not much older than his matte black Charger. He wanted to pull up beside it, see if the driver was willing to challenge him to a little race.

The tiny town that his adopted parents decided to drag him to seemed boring as fuck for the few days since their arrival.

Until now.

Maybe he could make a friend or two, or at least find someone to get something to take the edge off. Unfortunately, it was only a two-lane road, but he noticed it would turn into four lanes after the intersection.

_Fuck it, _he thought. Pulling up to the right side of the Challenger, he rolled down his window.

Inside the car was a girl, about his age, long hair, full lips wrapped around the tip of some much-needed relief. A little surprised and a lot turned on, he shook his head, the motion catching her attention. She cocked a slim brow and smirked, tipping her chin up and winked as she gunned the engine, leaving him in the dust.

The girl had purple eyes.

He followed her to a yellow house at the end of Crescent Hill Lane. She waved from the front of her house, blowing him a kiss, a beautiful smile on her lips.

_Fuck me. _Edward took in her hip and thigh-hugging jeans on her long legs, the sliver of pale skin between them, and the bottom of her torn up, white T-shirt. Well-worn hiking boots finished off the outfit—not very sexy normally, yet it was on her.

Edward only smirked in return, hoping it conveyed they'd get to know each other soon. Then he caught the name on the mailbox, _C. Swan. _

The same last name his parents mentioned the previous night, the name of the suspected killer of Esme Cullen's baby sister, Renee Platt Swan. Esme had a niece named Isabella whom she abandoned.

* * *

**AN: Happy Friday to all! Thanks to MC, see you next Tuesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Bella sat in the middle of her backyard on a waterproof blanket the next morning, sunbathing. A rarity in the middle of winter. She still had to wear a sweater to keep from getting too chilled, but the sun was warm on her skin.

Her father, Charlie Swan, the Chief of the Police, would soon leave for the day. Until then, she had a part to play: to let him think she had no plans to go out, would stay home and have a lazy Sunday.

She wanted to get through the day without a lecture.

Several minutes after he left, she made her escape and walked into the woods behind her house. Her nosy neighbors would tell her father, if he asked, that her car remained in the driveway all day.

A well-organized backpack with all the essentials would be her only companion until she reached the outskirts of a meadow at the end of one of Crescent Hill's trails. It would take well over an hour to reach the place, but it would be worth it.

She intended to explore the caves she found days earlier; no one had ever mentioned caves before. Something told her, she wouldn't be the first to explore them. She refused to believe she'd find remains there.

Absolutely refused to believe it.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward woke with a start, sweat beading across his brow and chest. The itch to get up and go made him do just that. Yet, sleep still lingered, the remnants of the dream did, too. He was losing the images: the girl he'd seen the day before in the moonlight, naked under a simple, white nightgown, walking beside him in the dark, dark woods.

_Bella_, the whispering voices told him was her name.

They told him she was waiting. For what, he wasn't sure, but it was imperative he joined her.

The last time he ignored his dreams, his parents died. Bella, if that really was her name, wouldn't be another stain on his conscience.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC. Let me make it clear, Edward and Bella are NOT cousins, in the previous chapter, he mentioned his "adopted" parents dragging him to the tiny town. Someone had some concerns if this would lean toward horror, there will be moments but it leans toward another genre which I will not give out just yet. Thanks for reading, see you Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Edward drove past the girl's house twice, noticing her car in the driveway. On the second pass, a neighbor came out the front door of his house and glared from the porch. The man had to be over seventy, with wispy white hair, and a permanent scowl on his face.

He decided not to stop because something told him the girl wasn't there anyway. A part of him also told him he shouldn't go out of his way to meet this girl if her father really did kill her mother.

Esme Cullen had been his mother's best friend and had taken Edward in when he had no relatives to claim him ten years earlier. Grateful wasn't enough to express how he felt about Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

He needed answers.

He couldn't ignore his dreams.

He couldn't ignore the whispers coming from the woods.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella panted and had to come to a stop at the edge of a cliff. She almost had gone over, would've plunged down to the river below if it hadn't been for her backpack getting caught in a tree root. She swore the marked trail she'd been on changed right in front of her. One second, several yards lay ahead, then they disappeared, the ground under her feet with it.

There was a twinge of pain again on her side. She'd been lucky, but she hadn't been able to stop from going down the steep incline. She grabbed a carabiner from her harness and hooked it and the attached rope around the base of a good-sized tree.

She sat her ass down on the dark soil that surrounded her. For such rich looking earth, not much grew in the area. Her throat ached, only soothed after a few mouthfuls of cool water from one of her bottles.

Her lucky pack wasn't any worse for wear; she, on the other hand, would not walk away without a few scratches or a hundred. Once she got back home, she'd have to check some of the deeper ones.

If she got back home.

She looked toward where she'd been standing before the earth moved and figured it was almost four hundred feet. She'd somehow managed to stay on her feet and not break an ankle, almost if she had floated down.

How the hell was she going to get back up there? A quick test indicated she'd keep slipping down; there weren't a lot of places to latch rope to either. A trickle of fear danced down her spine, spidery fingers lingering on her neck, her head lolling to the side.

Darkness closing in on the fringes of her vision, whispering calling her into the dark.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bella!"

She startled at the unexpected sound then stilled, wondering when the hell the woods decided to yell at her. In the past, they only whispered, sometimes sang haunting laments, but never a terror-filled scream of her name.

The voice was definitely male. Had her father found her? She didn't think so.

How long had she been out there? She left around eight in the morning. It was tough to see how dark it was out, due to the thick canopy overhead. She pulled out her watch and groaned.

It was almost ten at night. She lost time again.

"I'm down here! Watch your st—"

Another scream tore through the air, she watched with growing horror as someone tumbled down the hill.

Right. Toward. Her.

"Fucking hell," she screamed. She jumped onto the moving body as it passed her rolling toward the edge.

Taking her with him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC. This was supposed two different chapters, but I thought a cliffhanger would be perfect here. *cackles evilly* See you all Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Edward groaned when his cheek hit the cliff face, his skin screaming in pain. His arms sprung in front of him this time, to protect his nose and search for purchase. His legs remained suspended midair, and he finally realized a pair of arms circled his waist from behind.

A thin line of blood dripped over his left eye; he covered it with his shaky hand and wiped it away.

"It's only a small cut, but it's going to bleed for a bit. Grab that root to your right." The soft feminine voice was rough from exertion. She huffed twice and tried again. "Use your boots to straddle the wall if you have to."

He only nodded, working hard to do as she instructed. The moment he grabbed a hold of the tree root, he dug in the soles of his boots against the packed earth. "Now what?" He was just as out of breath as she seemed to be.

"You got a strong grip, right?" He nodded. "Hold on to the root and the rope with your other hand, too. Keep moving to a minimum. I'm going to attach you to my harness and rope." He felt a few tugs behind him and against his waist. "It should be strong enough for both of us."

He heard a resounding metallic click in the growing darkness. "Got it?"

She nodded, resting her forehead on his shoulder to catch her breath. "Give me a second."

"Sure, we have all the time in the world."

She poked his ass with something that had him yelping in protest, causing him to release one of his handholds. They swung slightly. He didn't scream like a fucking banshee. If she ever said otherwise, he'd call her a liar.

"If you want to fall into the river, let me know. I can cut you off; though, I hope you're a damn good swimmer."

Was that roaring water he heard beneath them? He didn't remember any rivers on the map of the area he picked up at the general store in town.

"I think I like our precarious position. Thank you very much." Was he still breathing heavy?

She snorted, her voice dropping an octave. "_Interesting_."

He had a feeling he knew what she was implying, considering she was straddling his ass. "You're not a very nice rescuer."

"You're not very nice to your rescuer."

_Good point_, Edward thought. When his harsh breaths no longer punctuated the silence, he thanked her a dozen times, before she tapped his shoulder and told him to shut up.

"Rude rescuer should be on your resume."

She started to laugh loudly, then suddenly, she stopped. Her body seemed to freeze around him. "Uh, don't look down."

_Why do people say that shit?_ It was common knowledge that it would be the first thing someone would do.

Her body shifted higher, her lips on his ear distracting him. "I'm turning on my headlamp and we're slowly making our way up. It's not more than ten feet, okay?"

Edward nodded, then he looked down.

A pair of green glowing eyes stared back at him.

* * *

**AN: Happy Tuesday to all! Thanks to MC for all the help, though I did tinker quite a bit. Busy week for me, doctor appointments, helping my daughter move from one tiny apartment to another, my husband's uncle is now in hospice, he's like a second grandpa :( My aunt had a successful bypass though, and that's only the tip of the iceberg that has me sinking and sinking. Also, it's my 25th wedding anniversary, however, we had to cancel our plans for a mini vacation due to what has me wanting to rip my hair out. Ughhhhh. Real-life is a pain in the ass. Thankfully writing helps, now if only I can get more cafe time, I work the best there. **

**See you Thursday!**

**Upcoming updates: Working on Perpetual Existence, have a chapter of Beauty with my beta, and halfway through chapters for Crosshairs, Incognito, and The Letter. *crosses fingers***


	6. Chapter 6

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What the fuck is that thing?"

Bella cursed and flicked Edward's cheek. "If you don't start moving, we're going to find out any minute."

Her words finally reached through his fear and had him working double-time to climb up. "I almost failed this portion of gym class," he admitted out loud. Embarrassment didn't register when something watched them from below.

"Same here." She huffed, trying to reach around him, but she failed. "Fuck me, I need longer limbs."

"Oh, I don't know. Your legs are pretty damn long." He remembered her in ass hugging jeans.

"Why thank you, keep climbing." The light from her headlamp lit their path, but he noticed she was holding it with her hand. "Don't worry about what I'm doing. Keep going."

He felt her tug on something between them and the hiss of a flare. It came to life in her free hand, to his right, almost blinding him.

Another hiss punctuated the air from under them, but this one sent fear up their spines.

The girl started to chant, "Go, go, go!"

Another flare lit up the night and Edward grunted; a renewed strength and will to live had him climbing the rope faster, the sleeves of his jacket protecting his palms from the burn.

The tumble of rocks meant something was following them up the side of the cliff, the girl on Edward's back scream. "Hurry!"

A roar seemed to rattle the trees, the earth under his boots, and his bones. It was closing in on them.

They both stilled when something started to pull the rope.

From above them.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC, see you all Tuesday. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Edward came to at the sound of a blaring horn, his forehead smacking on his driver's side window. "What the fuck?"

Outside of said window was Bella's car, a similar look on her face. They exited their vehicles at the same time and circled them until they met in front of the headlights.

"How did we get here?" She grabbed on to his jacket, desperation on her face. Her full lips pursed in confusion, her brow tightening under Edward's unwavering gaze.

He put his hands around her wrists, pulling her away from him. "I'm just as confused as you are. Why don't we try to figure that out together?"

She stepped away, the distance between them growing.

Edward didn't like it. He rubbed a sore spot on his chest, doing a quick inventory of any other pain.

"Your head." She pointed at his forehead. "Your cut is gone." Her eyes widened and she circled until she faced the forest that, seemingly, saved them, threw them out, and healed him.

"How long have we been out here?" Esme was going to have a heart attack if it had been hours.

"I don't know." She ran toward her car and pulled out her cell phone, cursing when it was out of power. "Yours?"

"Same. Fuck, we've been out here for hours. Do you remember anything?"

Bella shook her head and closed her eyes. "The last thing I remember is something roaring from below and then something pulling at the rope from above us."

Edward thought so, but he didn't do freaky shit anymore. "Yeah, I'm out of here."

She grabbed his arm, looking angry. "You think I'm not just as confused and scared. Look, we can't ignore something happened to us out here."

He shrugged. "You saved my life, thanks for that. That's all that happened. See you around, Bella."

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you."

"Tell your father, Esme is back in town."

She gasped, but Edward managed to escape before she could say another word.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC, wonder if anyone will notice something REALLY weird that happened in this chapter...besides waking up with no memory of what happened to them. See you Thursday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Bella closed the kitchen's back door as soft as possible. She tiptoed across the cheap linoleum and looked in the fridge for a drink. There was a desperate need to quench her thirst and to feed the gnawing in her stomach. She hadn't eaten in hours, apparently. Her phone was toast; it wouldn't even charge in her car. Her _car _was another issue altogether. She had left it at home, yet, she woke up in it at trail's entrance. _That _had never happened before, ever. Who drove and left it there at the exact time she needed it?

She checked the microwave clock and frowned. What it said made no sense. When she checked her phone earlier in the forest when she heard the voice call out to her, she swore it had been almost ten at night. Yet, the display on the clock said it was only a little bit past eight o'clock.

Did she lose time yet gained some of it back? What the hell happened out there?

She checked her father's schedule posted on the fridge; he wouldn't be home for another hour. Enough time for her to clean up and make something easy for them to eat.

Then she'd ask about her beloved aunt Esme, whom she was made to believe wanted nothing to do with her.

When had she adopted a child? Bella remembered very little about the woman other than not being able to have children of her own, but she did know her mom had a falling out with her aunt and Esme left without a goodbye and on Bella's birthday, too.

Every time she had asked about her, her mom would freeze up and refused to discuss her big sister. After her mom disappeared, her aunt had returned long enough to accuse her father of murder and didn't bother to see Bella, at all.

She had to stay away from that boy, even if the whispering woods echoed his name in her ear. Ignoring the whispers wasn't easy, but she had done so for years, since _before_ the woods had taken her mother from her.

She'd been three years old when the whispers started.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Esme said from the kitchen the second Edward walked into the house. "You said you'd only be an hour. It's been two."

_Only two? _Edward had been sure it had much more than that.

"Drove around for a while, got a lay of the land." He grabbed a drink from the fridge; thirst burned his throat since he left Bella behind.

"Oh." Concern pinched Esme's features. "Well, your dinner is cold, but I can warm it up for you." Her caramel hair looked slightly unkempt and Edward had to wonder just how worried she'd been. She was usually all polish and shine, every hair in place.

"Yeah, please." He sat at the kitchen island, feeling out of place for some reason. Though, he often felt that way since Esme and Carlisle had taken him in. He still struggled to call her mom, even to himself, despite being in their care for years. "Can I help?"

Esme waved a dainty hand at him and shook her head. "Meet anybody while you were out?"

He wanted answers. If Esme really believed Charlie had killed her sister, what the fuck were they doing at the source of that pain?

"Yeah, a girl." He smirked, remembering the kiss Bella had blown at him after she left him in the dust on the road. The memory of the shock on her face when he left her in those creepy woods made him grimace. He fucking left her, after losing time.

Fuck, he had to check on her, pass by her house. Make sure her car was in the driveway...What the fuck?

"Where do you think you're going?" Esme stormed toward him, grabbing his dangling keys from his hand. "You just got back, eat." She pushed him back in the chair. "Now, tell me about this girl." She slipped his keys into the pocket of her apron, patting them. "Well?"

Anger coursed through him; he hated when she did shit like that. "Her name is Bella. You probably know her, considering she's the niece you abandoned."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC. Edward doesn't like to be told what to do. Esme has her reasons to be so protective, it'll be a while before those answers come up. See you on Tuesday. ****For anyone willing to buy me a coffee so I can write more often at a local cafe, I'll be posting links to Venmo, and Ko-fi on my Twitter profile and can be found on my Facebook page in the About section, or you can send or Starbucks e-gift to my email ericastwilight at gmail dot com. THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Esme gasped before her eyes rolled closed and fainted.

Edward barely caught her before she could hurt herself, instantly feeling awful for his harsh words. He called out for Carlisle, hoping he was home.

What the hell had she expected? Did she really think he never would've bumped into Bella or her father? The tiny town scarcely consisted of two thousand residents. If he bought condoms at the grocery store one afternoon, everyone would know by the end of the day.

Carlisle's eyes widened at the sight of his lovely wife in his son's arms. "What happened?"

"I, uh… I told her I met Bella while I was out."

Carlisle's dark blue eyes narrowed as he pulled his wife into his arms, whispering in her ear. "You need to stay away from her, Edward. At least until your mother has had a chance to see them."

"Not a chance." He shrugged past them to grab his food—guilt gnawed on his conscience, but they knew better than to demand something ridiculous. "She saved my life, so I kind of owe her."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle transitioned into doctor mode, his eyes roaming over Edward in methodical precision. "Were you hurt?"

"Other than some scrapes and bruises, I'm fine." They all disappeared as if they never happened though. He didn't think it was a good idea to tell them that.

Esme's eyes fluttered open and she grabbed her husband's shirt with both hands "She's just like Renee—that's the only explanation. I have to see her."

For some reason, Edward didn't think that was such a good idea. At least not yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Charlie decided it was best to come out and tell his baby girl the news. Her aunt was back in town and they would bump into each other sooner or later. What in the hell Esme and her new family were doing back in town, he had no idea.

Only one way he could find out, but the last time he saw her, Esme met him at the door with a gun. If it hadn't been for Bella, she probably would've shot him point-blank in the chest. His daughter didn't even remember the incident.

He pushed food around his plate, wondering how he was going to tell his child the aunt who abandoned her had returned.

"I met someone today." Bella watched her father closely.

Charlie's fork scraped the bottom of his plate, the sound sending shivers up her spine.

Bella winced. "Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" Charlie nodded and sighed, she would know her aunt's married name. "I was going to tell you she's back, Bells. Just didn't have the balls to do it."

"Do you think she's here to dig up more shit on you?"

Charlie shrugged. "The anniversary of your mother's disappearance is coming up soon. I don't see that as a coincidence."

"She's said something to her son, because he said to tell you that she was back."

Charlie grumbled and stabbed at his baked potato. "Probably brainwashed him to believe everything she said about me."

Bella placed her hand on her father's and met his eyes. "Maybe, but there's something about Edward."

"What?"

"I think I've seen him before." She didn't think, _she knew_.

Charlie shook his head. "That's not possible, baby. I did some research. His parents died when he was a kid, and he had no other family, but your aunt and her husband were their good friends. It only made sense for them to adopt him."

"I've seen him before, in my dreams." She gave him a small smile.

"The dreams, _dreams?" _

She nodded and looked at his cell phone sitting on the table. "Mark is about to call, better eat up before you go." Her hands tossed her napkin on the table as she rose to her feet.

Thirty seconds later, Charlie's phone started to ring.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for her help with this fic. You've all been amazing and patient, or at least somewhat, lol. There will be lots of questions I can't answer. And you will not see every conversation. Thank you! Thank you! To all the readers that have sent positive vibes and helped me spend some time at the cafe! I did so well this past weekend, hope the roll I'm on continues! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It only took a day or two before all of Forks was aware of Esme's return. By the time Edward went out the next day, everyone seemed to know who he was. He stopped by the general store to buy some basic school supplies—the cashier, a blue-eyed mama's boy named Mike, asked him if he played sports.

"Not if I can help it." _I used to though, was damn good at it, too._

Mike lost interest quickly; likely, he'd been sizing up the competition. The school jersey, cap, and shorts he wore were a clear indication of what group he socialized with at school.

Edward was used to large schools, where it was easy to get lost in among the masses. He was surprised to find there were cliques in a small-town high school. During a drive through the main street of town, he managed to spot four groups of students, all in packs of at least five. He had yet to find Bella, but something told him, she avoided fitting any of the social norms, unless that counted as one.

He parked in front of a café, once again surprised to find one in such a small town. A shit-colored police SUV sat next to his, but he hadn't realized then that Forks only had one vehicle on the force, or he would've known who was nearby.

The menu catered to fancy drinks city-folks swallowed daily to more old-school cups of joe. They even had several choices of pastries from the local bakery.

"How can I help you, Edward?" A familiar voice brought his attention to the barista. Bella didn't smile, but she seemed to be silently communicating with someone else behind him.

"Edward?" The gruff voice nearly had the hairs behind his neck jumping ship. "You wouldn't happen to be Esme's son?"

Bella gave Edward an apologetic look and a shrug. "Yes, he's that Edward, Dad." She rolled her eyes. "Can you please let him order before you interrogate him?"

Edward turned to face the Chief of Police, Bella's father, and the man who his mother claimed to have killed her sister. His eyes didn't match his daughter's enchanting lavender color, but there was a much more haunted look within them.

"Hello, sir, I'm Edward Masen-Cullen." Edward held out his hand and waited. For what, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was imperative that they meet. The moment they shook hands, he nearly collapsed as a lifetime replayed in his mind.

Only, it wasn't his lifetime, but Charlie's; the one he shared with his wife and Bella.

Edward's voice seemed locked up, but he managed to mumble, "She…not belong…home." Darkness infringed from every direction, pulling him under its spell.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC, see you all on Tuesday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"What the hell?" Bella jumped over the counter and helped her father with Edward. Did he really just faint? The strange twitching scared the fuck out of her. "He isn't wearing a medical bracelet, could it be a seizure?"

"Uh, he should be fine in a few minutes." Charlie did his best to avoid his daughter's questioning gaze.

"What did he say before he…?"

"I didn't catch it."

Bella called bullshit on that but knew better than to push at the moment. Edward needed her; he was more important than her curiosity.

"Edward," she whispered, holding his head on her lap. The shaking stopped, thankfully. "Call for an ambulance and go wet some napkins or towels from behind the counter. He feels like he's burning up."

Edward's dark lashes fluttered until his light green eyes met hers, unfocused and confused. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Charlie grunted, handing his daughter a damp kitchen towel. "Just flat out passed out."

Edward felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn, but did his best to ignore Bella's father. "Did I hit my head on the way down? It fucking hurts."

Bella shook her head and probed his temple with delicate fingers. "My dad caught you before you hit the floor."

_Was there no end to his embarrassment?_

The Chief grunted. "Think he pissed himself, too."

_Apparently not._

* * *

**AN: Remember this is a drabble fic, don't kill me for the number of words. Thanks to MC for her help with this story. Hoping to get some much needed writing time at my local café this week. *crosses fingers* See you Thursday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Dad! That's from the water _you _spilled all over him."

Charlie threw his hands up in defense. "I spilled it to stop him from hurting himself!"

Edward sat up, rubbing his temples. "Can you please stop yelling?"

Bella mumbled an apology; her father at least looked apologetic, too. "Let's get you into a booth."

Despite her father watching them, Edward draped his arm across Bella's shoulders in an act of defiance, besides she smelled really good. Like spun sugar and some kind of spice, it made his mouth water.

Or was that from the migraine forming?

"Why did I pass out?" Edward had never done such a thing, other than during the accident that claimed his parents and made him an orphan.

Bella was just as confused, sitting beside him in a pale blue vinyl booth. "I don't know—you shook my dad's hand and then your eyes rolled back." She dabbed his forehead with the clean, damp towel. "You were also burning up for a minute there, but that's gone now. Weird."

Every time Edward tried to remember that moment, a blinding pain that whited out his vision hit him hard. He pinched his nose. "I don't remember actually shaking your hand, sir."

Charlie looked outside the café window. "I'll have to tell your parents about this, because if they hear it from someone else, Esme will come in and accuse me of hurting you on purpose."

Edward's eyes narrowed in on the man, a supposed murderer, according to Esme. "You didn't kill her." He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Charlie's eyes softened. "No, I didn't."

Bella cleared her throat, a bit surprised by her father saying that aloud to a stranger. "We didn't get to talk the other night before you…" _Ran away, _Edward felt the guilt inflame his face again. "My aunt Esme…why did she come back now?"

Edward shook his head. "I've been trying to find out myself. She only said it was time to come home." He met Charlie's gaze. "I don't think you should mention this to her at all, sir. It'll only fuel her hysteria."

"Her timing is impeccable, as usual." Charlie sighed, looking out onto the main street. "It looks like no one caught what happened. If we can keep that between us, that's fine. I have too many things going on with the upcoming festival, the last thing I need is a hysterical mother accusing me of assault."

"I'd like to keep my street cred, too," Edward joked, but Bella and Charlie leveled him a look. "I won't tell my parents."

"Unless you're still feeling off, then tell them," Bella added, giving them both a look that said, _"Don't fuck with me." _

So, his wellbeing meant something to her? _Nice._

"I'm fine." Except whenever Edward tried to remember, he felt like his head was about to explode.

What the fuck was that about? Yet, it felt oddly familiar.

* * *

**AN: Charlie is not a bad guy, but his daughter talking about a boy probably makes him a bit nervous and he knows Esme made Edward believe he may have killed her sister. Thanks to MC for helping with the story. School starts next week which is usually a lot of taxiing the family, but there will be hours to write too. I'm excited about that. If you'd like to help out on getting me to the cafe, you can find links on my Twitter profile and I'm under ericastwilight on Venmo and Ko-Fi. **

See you Tuesday


	13. Chapter 13

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella's father had gone into work, leaving them alone. "This place is kind of cool." Edward looked around the café and thanked Bella when she placed a cup of ice-cold water and the iced-coffee he planned to order before the incident. His brow furrowed in confusion; he never told her what he wanted.

"I don't know how I know, but I do." She shrugged. "I think that's why people keep coming back here. I always know."

Edward looked at her for a moment, surprised by her confession. Most people wouldn't just come out and say it. "Neat trick."

Bella laughed. "I don't think I've heard anyone under fifty use the word 'neat' in my entire life."

He groaned, playfully pouting. "I'm sick and you choose to tease me."

"Don't use those eyes on me!" Her hand waved toward him as if she could shoo away the look on his face. "The pouty lip is so not helping."

He couldn't help but grin. "You're kind of cute when you get flustered."

"Neat, flustered, next you're going to use flabbergasted."

Edward hit his head on the table once, groaning. The second time, Bella's palm cushioned his forehead.

"You're hitting your head after passing out." There was some anger in her voice that made him fucking twitch.

"Stop teasing me, then."

She ruffled his hair and shook her head. "Do you really want me to?"

"Fuck no." Edward looked around to see who said that, realizing it had been him.

The girl who'd pretty much had all his attention since his arrival in bumfuck nowhere fluffed her hair and winked. Those purple eyes, so unusual, yet, mesmerizing. Too easy to get lost in.

He was still damn twitching, his dick, of course, but so was his right eye. "There was something before I, uh…fell on the floor." He couldn't focus on that one moment before it all went black. Too many images trying to take center stage in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Her fingers rose to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, and Edward wished he could do it himself. What was it about her that drew him in?

He cleared his throat. "I mean that I saw something before my vision went black."

"You mean my dad's face?" She was clearly not getting it.

Not that he knew how to explain what happened. "Did you break your arm after sneaking out your bedroom window when you were seven?"

Bella leaned away and stared at him. "Yes."

"You also lost a tooth that night." Edward rubbed his temples again, his eyes closing at the pain there.

"Yes." There was something in her whispered answer that made her eyes narrow.

"What's wrong?" He had to know.

She shook her head. "Nothing I can confirm right now. Not after what just happened, you'll just run away _again_."

He ignored the jab at him. "Later then?" He couldn't explain why he had to see more of Bella, only that he needed to know everything about her.

She nodded, then sighed. "Ugh, fourteen people are about to come in, luckily only a dozen are ordering something. I'd better get busy. Stay there. I get off in about an hour; I'll drive you home."

Edward sat straight up, glaring at her. "I can drive myself home."

"Then I'll follow just in case."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Your head hurts and I'm not taking any chances. You could drive yourself off the road and hit a telephone pole again if it gets worse."

Her words paralyzed him for a moment, then he could see she wouldn't back down. Before he had a chance to answer, the bell over the door rang. Several local kids walked in, chatting loudly and calling out for Bella's attention.

She hurried behind the counter, now busy with a dozen orders. Just like she said would happen.

* * *

**AN: First, it will be some time before we have all the answers. I know it's not easy to wait for them. Thanks to MC for the help with the chapter, any mistakes are mine. I did a lot of tinkering. I had a busy as hell week, college kid visiting, funeral arrangements/funeral, getting ready for school/work to start for the kids. One thing after another, but this week they all start, which means more writing time for me! Yippie! I have to be sure to get some cafe time. See you Thursday. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Edward's eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, watching for Bella. She had yet to turn down the long driveway that led to his new house. He tried to wave her to head back, but she still followed him.

Stubborn, cute, and sexy as fuck. He never thought he had a type until now.

He heard her car door slam closed after he parked in front of the house. What would she think of the ultra-modern, glass monstrosity his parents decided to make into their new home?

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would buy the Richardson house." She leaned against his car with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Did you know the owner?" He closed his car door and stood in front of her. One look over his shoulder confirmed no one was home yet.

She shook her head. "He was this elusive architect that had his food delivered, barely came into town. Only lived here for about two years." Her brow furrowed for a second. "Moved away a few months after my mom disappeared."

"Huh."

Bella nodded. "He was a suspect, but they couldn't pin anything on him. Solid alibi."

"Small town, doesn't matter if he had nothing to do with her disappearance, people would still believe it."

"Yeah, he had to move away. People wanted someone to blame."

"Did your father blame him?"

Bella shook her head. "He said he never suspected him."

"Huh."

"Yeah, he never indicated why he believed he'd been innocent from the beginning."

"So, what do people think now?" Edward wasn't sure why he asked, but the more information he had the better. He needed to be prepared in case someone at school asked him anything.

"That she ran away and abandoned us." She sighed again and grasped his belt loop, her gaze focused on the ground. It almost seemed like she needed to have him close. He couldn't argue with that. "I think that, too."

Edward stepped closer, tipping up her chin. "No, you don't."

She looked at him. "No, I don't. The woods claimed her."

The freaky woods that, for some reason, chose to spit them out, leaving them with no memories of whom or what saved them.

"Carlisle, my father, said the woods are pretty fucking huge. It's possible, right?"

"Yes, the area is abundant in wildlife, especially predators."

"You think a wolf got her?" He watched as she winced, her fingers dropping from his belt loop of his jeans. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You're not saying anything I haven't already dreamed about."

"Nightmares, you mean." He hated that she had nightmares; his own kept him up most nights.

Her purple eyes softened. "Sometimes they can be; other times, I see her walk through a pair of twisted trees and simply disappear."

"Yeah, I have some like that, too." He explained that he lost his birth parents in a car accident he'd also been involved in. "Sometimes, I see the car going through this invisible window in time or something instead of the telephone pole and we come out just fine in the end."

"Ah, a what if?" She understood him, her eyes darkening a little. "I'm guessing you like fantasy?"

Edward cleared his throat, refusing to acknowledge his geeky side. "You mean do I like to fantasize?" Had his voice deepened?

"You're a teenage boy, of course, you do." She laughed, catching his belt loop again. One tug and they were pressed together.

She would get no complaints from him.

"Are you going to fantasize about me, Edward?"

Her incredible eyes darkened further, and he swore the tiny green star in each one sparked. He dismissed the ridiculous thought, his imagination getting the best of him.

"At least two times tonight."

She laughed, her whole body shaking from it. Her hardened nipples noticeable underneath her shirt.

"Make that four."

* * *

**AN: This fandom has some of the best readers ever. No doubt in my mind. Thank you all for your amazing support, for reading, and reviewing. Your kind words always make my day. Thanks to MC for encouraging and sometimes enabling my addiction to write fanfiction, it truly provides the perfect escape and creative outlet. See you Tuesday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Bella looked down the long gravel driveway. "I better go before my dear aunt comes home."

Edward snorted at the sarcasm in her voice.

She smiled in return, her eyes meeting his.

It was hard to breathe when those lavender eyes of hers obliterated every wall he tried to keep up.

"Your eyes are incredible."

She clenched her eyes shut, nodding. "The only thing I inherited from my mother. My dad hasn't been able to look me in the eye in years."

"It has to be hard for him, to see her in you."

She shrugged. "Everyone leaves me, so it's only a matter of time before he does."

Edward swept his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "It's not your fault, Bella." He didn't know how he knew what he said was true.

Her brow furrowed. "I never told you my name."

"I never told you mine." He hadn't realized that until now. She saved his ass in those freaky woods and she had only seen him once.

Two of her fingers walked up to the center of his chest, settling her hand over his heart. Why couldn't she stop touching him? It seemed to be the same for him, though.

"Not even my aunt would know I prefer Bella to Isabella. How did you know?"

Edward didn't want to answer. She'd figure out how fucking _different_ he was, and why they had to leave his last home.

But she knew anyway. "Did the woods whisper to you, too?" She looked up through her lashes; her eyes had gone indigo, almost malevolent. "Or did they scream?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I got so absorbed in writing this morning, that I forgot to post. Thanks to MC with the chapter. See you Thursday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Bella dropped her bag on the couch, rolling her shoulders. The pain of the last few hikes still lingered despite there being no bruises or abrasions on her skin. Classes would resume the following day, the holidays long over. She wondered if Edward would ignore her, considering how quick he was to deny what they'd experienced in the woods _again_. Or that they whispered to him, too.

She'd never seen someone put up mental walls so damn fast. They had to talk because they had a lot more in common than he thought. She wanted to know why. First, she had to know just where his parents were from, it would shed some light. Or possibly create more questions.

She went through her nightly routine: dinner, laundry, and getting things ready for the following day. With only one bathroom and similar departure times, she and her father had to learn how to avoid rushing and tension-filled mornings.

The front door opened, her father calling out to her. He always did it, as if he expected someone else. Like her mother. In all the years since her disappearance, he had yet to find someone new. When she'd been younger, she would've resented anyone he brought around, but now, she only wanted him to be happy.

"That Edward boy okay?" Charlie headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Last I saw of him, he looked fine."

Her father hummed as she served up an enchilada casserole. "It's a bit strange they decided to move in the middle of his senior year."

It was, and she wanted to know why. However, the fact that Edward ran away from her twice, she wouldn't find out the reason from him. She'd prefer to find out from him, but she wasn't the most patient person.

"Did you follow him home or something?" Charlie seemed to stay on the topic.

"Yes, you know me."

This time her father smiled. "You had to be sure he made it home."

She nodded. "It can't be a coincidence that the little boy I used to dream about moved here."

"No, it's not."

She looked at her father, her eyes narrowed. "Is one of his birth parents from here?"

Charlie sighed, nodding. "His mother Elizabeth and Renee were inseparable, Esme used to babysit them both." There was more, but Bella focused on something from the past. It wasn't a secret that her grandfather, Willman H. Platt, had remarried ten years after losing his first wife, Esme's mother, to a woman who claimed to have no memory of who she was or that she disappeared shortly after giving birth to Bella's mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

The beats pounded through Edward's headphones. The volume undoubtedly considered dangerous to Carlisle. Music was the only thing keeping the whispers from telling him he wasn't where he should be.

Despite lying on the bed, staring at the decorative ceiling of the perfectly named music hall, he felt the presence of someone watching him.

"Did you need something, Esme?" He winced when he heard his voice sounded a touch defensive.

She ignored his mood. "Did you get everything you need for your first day tomorrow?"

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to get lost in the music, but his thoughts always turned to a pair of purple eyes.

"Why doesn't Bella have your eye color?" He expected her to become upset; instead, she sat at the edge of the leather chaise, where he lay back.

"Her mother was only my half-sister. She had my stepmother's eyes."

Edward had figured it had to be something like that. "Did my mother know Bella's?" He knew they had returned, not only to Esme's hometown but also to his own mother's.

"Yes."

A disturbing thought hit him. "Bella and I aren't like…distantly related, right?"

Esme chuckled. "She made that much of impression—didn't she?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"No, you're not cousins." She sighed, looking away pensively. "I loved Bella the moment I held her and she looked up at me with these big, purple eyes. I had never seen anything like them. My sister's eyes were a much deeper color, almost a purple-black, and with her ash blonde hair, she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. Until Bella, of course."

"Then her mother disappeared, just like your stepmother."

Esme swallowed hard, nodding. "How did you know?"

Edward had to look away, not wanting to see the fear in Esme's gaze. "It happened again." He had played it off earlier; he had a feeling about what happened when he met Bella's father. The same thing happened when he shook James Smith's hand, from the rival team, during a football game. The night Edward figured out what James had been doing to some of the girls in his area.

He could see people's past while awake. Bella could see their futures.

That wouldn't be a coincidence, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Bella watched from a hidden table under a set of trees at school as Edward parked as far from her car as possible. She snorted and shook her head. He could avoid her all he wanted, but it wouldn't be long before he couldn't help himself. He'd come to her.

It didn't take long for him to earn some appreciative looks from other students. He ignored them, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. His hooded jacket kept his face mostly hidden as he made his way toward the office, but he abruptly stopped as he passed her table several feet away.

As if he felt her.

He turned, his eyes focusing on her. It startled him and couldn't get away fast enough.

_Run, run, run. _

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook, sketchpad, and various pens. A stop by her locker was in order; the fact that the _only _decent locker left was by hers. She would laugh if it weren't scary as fuck to figure out that fate seemed determined for them to come together.

Should she ignore him? Pretend he didn't exist, as he wanted her to do. All she knew was if he tried to hurt her in the process, it would be painful for them both.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward looked at his class schedule, wondering if any them would be challenging. He rarely studied; test answers were easily accessible. All he had to do was get a hit of something from a teacher's desk or the teacher for that matter. It didn't always work, and even then, he had perfect recall of whatever he read.

He made his way to the locker, noting that it wasn't far from his first class. The heavy ass books barely fit, but he tossed what he could inside the locker. A tantalizing scent of something sweet teased him, finding it familiar.

A locker slammed closed beside him, his eyes snapping to the offender.

_Fuck me._

Bella looked indifferent, her eyes the palest purple he'd ever seen. Her gaze remained on something over his shoulder, avoiding him. "Excuse me." The tone cold, the words whispered through thinned lips.

For a brief second, she looked at him in the eye. The little green stars in each of hers grew brighter, sparking to life. Then it was gone, appearing so damn cold, it made him shudder.

The same words she said to him the day before whispered in his ear, _"Everyone leaves me." _

They didn't come from her this time.

He tried to reach for her hand, though he wasn't sure what he'd say. Bella recoiled, her head shaking before he could say a word, walking away from him for the first time.

He didn't like it.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC, any mistakes are mine, I messed around a bit. Anyway, why is there so little time to do what I love?! Hope I can get to write this weekend while my husband is away, lol. You've all been amazing, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Edward closed his locker, hitting his head twice on it. "She's like your cousin, right?" a nasal voice asked from behind him. "Her mom and yours are like related."

He ignored the pest, barely looking long enough for him to remember who to stay away from; a blonde with what appeared to be a new nose batted her lashes at him. A bandage still on the bridge of it.

"Fuck off." He turned away; a quick look at the map Mrs. Cope had given him indicated his first class was two doors down from his locker.

The girl didn't take a hint, working a bit to catch up to his long stride. "I'm just saying, Bella, is your cousin." Her nose wrinkled; a hint of pain flashed in her eyes. "They say her dad knows what happened to your aunt."

Edward stopped to look at her. "We're not related—I'm adopted. Not that it's any of your business."

She huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Whatever, the point is, I'd stay away from her."

He cocked his head, seeing the loathing in the girl's eyes. His answering smile made her go from upset to inviting, allowing him to lean a little closer. The tip of his fingers barely touched her arm when he got what he needed.

"_You're such a bitch, Bella!" _

_Bella looked bored from behind a podium, propping up her chin in her palm. "Mr. Uley, clearly you chose the wrong person to debate against me."_

_Mr. Uley stood from behind his desk and sighed. "Ms. Stanley, please head to the office. I've already told you more than once not to utter such language in my classroom." _

_She gathered her stuff from the podium and glared at Bella. "I'm sure Principal Newton will agree with me."_

"_Yeah, probably after you suck his dick." Bella pretended to wipe at the corner of her lip, making Jessica do the same, then startle when the whole class laughed._

_Mr. Uley nearly screamed Bella's name. _

_Jessica's eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure he calls your parents; oops, I mean your father since your mother never wanted you." _

_Bella then popped her in the nose, earning her a one day of suspension, only to have it reversed after blackmailing the principal. Jessica and her parents hadn't been happy, but she had to let it go or else everyone would've figured out why Jessica often had lunch in the office._

"I'm guessing she gave you the broken nose you recently had fixed. No wonder you don't like her."

Jessica stomped her foot, swirling around. Edward laughed as he watched her bump into several people in her effort to get away. He found his classroom just as the first bell rang. He faced the teacher, a Ms. Goff, who didn't even look up from her desk, asking for his form. She signed it quickly and told him to take the last remaining seat.

He felt everyone watching him, which he was used to, but for some reason, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A shiver crept up his spine. Whispers were incoherent in his ears, and he turned to face the class, hie eyes instantly focusing on Bella.

She sat right beside the empty desk, her eyes on a sketchpad. The only one not staring at him.

He made his way toward her, wondering if it was even possible to stay away from her. Did he really want to? Hadn't he told himself to stop ignoring his instincts?

It was inevitable, wasn't it? "Hello, Bella."

She looked at him from under the curtain of dark hair. "Are you talking to me again?"

Still mad, he guessed, taking his seat. "Yes."

"Fine, but if you walk away from me without at least telling me you need some time to process, or that you'll be back, it will be for the last time."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get close to someone who finds it so damn easy to run from me."

He swallowed when her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She was showing him the most vulnerable part of her, arming him with the kind of information that could destroy her.

"I'm not good at being friends with anyone."

"Does it look like I am?" She gestured toward the class.

He glanced around and noticed how everyone would flick their eyes toward them, but immediately looked away. As if they feared Bella.

"They're scared of you?"

One corner of her incredible mouth tipped up. "Aren't you?"

"Most definitely."

She tried not to look proud, then pretending to be offended. Her long lashes fluttered. "I'm flabbergasted."

Edward groaned as the last bell rang and Ms. Goff asked for their attention in Spanish.

* * *

**AN: Please remember they are teens and have mood swings, in this case, they're both giving me whiplash. So now you know how Edward's power works, sort of like Aro in the books, but there's a bit more to it. The thing that happened with Charlie in the coffee shop Bella works at is a very rare occurrence.**

**Thanks to MC, any mistakes are mine. My husband will be out of town from Saturday until late Monday, the kids all have somewhere to be with their own rides. So I'm hoping I can write all weekend, visit Starbucks for hours and have more 10k words days. I'm updating Perpetual Existence next. See you on Tuesday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Edward walked beside Bella, showing her his form that listed all his classes. Her brow pinched as she read it, her eyes widening every second that passed. She handed it back to him, opening her locker to throw her Spanish 3 book inside, he doing the same.

"We have five out of seven classes together." She handed him an English book from her locker. "Take my copy; I left more interesting reading material between the pages."

Curious, he did what she asked and stuffed it into his bag. "I'm guessing English isn't one of the classes we share."

She shook her head. "At least we have a lunch period at the same time." Her shoulder bumped into his and she smiled up at him.

Mike, the asshole Edward had seen at the general store, walked up behind Bella, bold as fuck, and swung her around, about to plant a kiss on her lips.

She seemed prepared, though, grabbing him by the balls and squeezing. "Do it and you'll never give your momma a grandchild."

Sweat broke out on Mike's expansive forehead as he swallowed hard. He leaned closer. "Is it true what they say about purple eyes? You don't get periods, right? So you can be fucked anytime, anywhere, Swan. With or without your permission."

Edward remained frozen, reminded of a similar event in his past, one that forced him and his family to move from Chicago. His hands shook as a red haze colored his vision.

Bella, unaware of Edward's growing anger, twisted her hand, making Mike cry out and fall to his knees. She squatted beside him, leaning in his face. "Forgive me, Momma Newton, for I may have just ruined your chances for grandchildren."

"Miss Swan, step away from him now," a booming voice said behind Edward.

Edward hadn't had a chance to react, but he recognized an authority figure when he saw one. The simmering red haze slithered all over the asshole, knowing he would only make it worse. "He threatened to hurt her, anytime, anywhere, sir!" He pulled Bella back against his chest as the principal helped a writhing Mike from the floor.

The man scoffed, "I find that hard…"

"I heard him," a girl with dark blonde hair stated, her voice loud and clear. Others watching the scene, nodded in agreement.

"Lauren…" Mr. Newton hissed, looking around as others stepped forward in Bella's defense. "I'll have a word with him."

"You mean your son? Another slap on the wrist like last time," Bella whispered, shaking her head in disgust. "I'll be going to someone over your head, Mr. Newton."

Edward had to catch up with her after she walked away. "What do you mean, 'like last time'? Are you telling me that fucker has tried shit like that with you before?"

Bella nodded. "His daddy is the principal of the school, his mother runs the district office downtown, but some of my family is on the school board. The first time wasn't anything like that, he manhandled me, tried to kiss me. Mike had been drunk after his best friend died in a car accident, he'd been driving. He wasn't always like this, now he's self-destructive. It's no excuse though. I did warn them that if he did that shit again or hear he's doing it to others, I'd make sure he gets what he deserves. His father almost suspended me for the threat until I blackmailed the principal about his extramarital affairs."

Edward noted Mike's last name and knew he'd pay him a visit later. "Some of the people in this town look bland in comparison to back home, but looks are obviously deceiving. Any chance some of his friends will retaliate against you?"

She smirked, stopping right outside his next classroom. "Would you go against a witch?"

* * *

**AN: DO NOT GET USED TO THIS! For some reason, the uneven numbers were bugging me, I know I'm weird, lol. Thought I'd get that out of the way first. Thanks to MC, I changed a few things, so any mistakes are mine. Bella never let Mike get away with what he did the first time, and she wouldn't now. There's no excuse for someone to touch you without your permission, period. See you Tuesday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Esme Cullen watched as Charles T. Swan parked his cruiser in front of her new home. It wasn't unexpected; it had only been a matter of time. She would've preferred if the control was all in her hands, but the situation was out of them.

The dreams started shortly after Edward had been arrested for assault.

She tried to put herself in Edward's place after learning that someone you once admired and cared for turned out to be the devil in disguise. James had been in her home, before and after he moved into a rival school, a good friend of Edward's since elementary school. One look at the charming blue eyes and dimpled chin, so well mannered, most wouldn't expect him to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. She should've known better.

She would've done the same thing if she allowed her mind to go there. Picturing her fists cracking against James's already broken nose came with ease. It would've taken three people to pull her off, too.

Her beautiful boy aged ten years that night. Then the dreams started for them both. Her sister would visit hers every night to warn her, to help her keep Edward's mind from slipping toward darkness where no one could follow him.

The Whispering Woods were screaming at her—it sounded like a countdown.

.

.

.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath and exited his vehicle, heading up the stone pathway to the front door. It was obvious that Esme and her husband were doing well. Then again, her father, a good friend of his, was a prominent lawyer before his passing. He always had a good eye for investments.

Good for her; Renee would want her sister to be happy despite their falling out.

The large front doors opened to a woman that appeared to have aged little since he'd last seen her. The Platt family was blessed in the gene department—though Renee was all light and soft, Esme was a slightly darker version of his wife.

She cocked a dark caramel eyebrow and said, "Charlie."

"Esme." He cleared his throat. "Is your husband home?"

Her hands settled on her cocked hips, reminding him once again of his wife. They both had a fire within them. "Anything you want to say to him, you can say to me first."

He wanted to roll his eyes, a habit he picked up from his daughter. "I want you to be comfortable, Esme. I thought his presence would ensure that."

She appeared surprised, shaking her head. "He had a meeting at the hospital. Besides, I knew you were coming and asked him to go ahead."

That got Charlie's hair on the back of his neck standing up. "Any chance you have a gun behind that door?" He would never forget the look on her face as she held up a rifle when he visited with Bella shortly after she moved away along with Edward's mother Elizabeth.

She smirked. "Why not come inside and find out?"

_Said the spider to the fly_, he thought.

"First explain to me how you knew I was coming." He had a feeling what she would say next might change the nature of their relationship.

Looking away, she closed her eyes, as if in pain. "She visits my dreams almost every night… NeeNee told me."

She used Renee's childhood nickname, and he knew right then, something big was happening, and the only way to get through it, with their children intact, was to do it together.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of Esme? Lol. Remember, you're not going to see EVERY conversation. Sorry for the delay, errands ran longer than usual, but I managed to do ALL I had to do other than being a taxi for the kids, today so free time tomorrow! *dances* Thanks to MC for your encouragement and help. See you Thursday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Edward replayed his last conversation with Bella all through English, then he imagined her naked after cracking open her textbook. She wasn't kidding about more interesting reading material. Inside were a few pages of some sexy as fuck excerpts from her own writing.

He cleared his throat at least five times while reading it. His teacher asked if he was all right and if he needed some water. He could only shake his head, because getting up in the middle of class with a hard-on was not an option.

Bella was evil.

He kind of loved that about her. Considering the creepy woods haunting his dreams and calling out to him, it wasn't exactly a good thing. Still, he knew he couldn't stay away from her anymore. Then there was the fact that he had touched her several times and nothing from her past had come to him in a vision. What he did know was due to her father and that moment in the cafe.

He usually had control of his curse, like he had with Jessica in the hall, but in certain situations, he did not. The incidents with James and Bella's father were rare, and he wondered why. It also took considerable time to filter through what he saw considering they were lifetimes. Bella's explanation of just "knowing" when it came to her gift, made some sense with the rare cases. Could it be that he was given all the information, but only recalled it when the situation called for it?

The insignificant thoughts he could pick up from anyone only came to him if he opened himself up at that precise moment of his touch. Try as he might, he hadn't gotten one from Bella.

Did that mean something? Was she like him? They had to talk and he had to stop running away when things got freaky. Something told him it was only the beginning.

Trying to shake away the ripples of fear crawling down his spine, he focused instead on Bella's A+ reading material. She called it _Dreams._ The girl had a vivid imagination; it put his fantasies to shame. Did she write such tantalizing love scenes from experience or the desire to experience them?

He hoped the latter, though he knew it was unfair. Back home, he hadn't been a monk. Until he nearly beat a former fellow student to death, then he was a social pariah.

The hair on the back of his neck started to rise, as if he was being watched. _"Protect-or. Protect-or." _

No. That wasn't it.

He closed his eyes and focused on opening his mind—his limited abilities that required touch expanded.

"_Protect her. Protect her." _

Suddenly, hundreds of internal voices and images bombarded him, too much and all at once. A sound escaped him, his hands reaching up to cover his ears. It was relentless and all-consuming. He hit the floor, rolling into a fetal position as he begged for the voices to stop.

* * *

**AN: First, thanks to Midnight Cougar, I added a few things here and there, so any mistakes are mine. There will be no update until Tuesday unless I get more chapters done before the end of the weekend. Trying hard to be at least 10 chapters ahead, I'm on 32. I posted early since I have an early doctor appointment and from there, off to the cafe to write (I hope) for a couple of hours. I started a theory thread in my Facebook group for this and there's a couple of good ones. Thanks to everyone that has been really supportive and understanding about my recent RL drama of stolen craft supplies (pricey Copic markers and other pretty things) that really messed up my mojo. I need more than one outlet for my creativity. See you all soon!**

**OH! And the whole 666 thing in the last chapter was a coincidence, I swear. lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

The sound of running footsteps was at the forefront of the sounds coming from every direction, brutal in their approach. A door swung open; a blast of air felt like ice on his skin. _Her _voice was loud and clear among his crowded mind. "Step back from him, now."

Edward didn't have to look up to know those surrounding him listened.

"You've infected him with your freakiness, Bella," someone hissed.

"Yeah, remember that Jessica, because he's mine," Bella snarled back.

A warmth engulfed him, the whisper of her breath in his ear. "Imagine a door, reinforced steel. Layers and layers thick, yet light as a feather."

His eyes clenched harder, his hands fisting over the noisy assault.

"It's the only way, baby. Imagine it or something just as strong, and place it in front of the voices, in front of their memories."

Instead of the door, it was her he imagined. Battle-ready in gleaming armor, complete with shield and a broadsword. Her stance didn't instill fear in him, but protectiveness.

He was her protector and she was his.

The roar turned to a low murmur, until only her whispered words filtered through. She, along with the teacher, helped him to his feet. He kept his head down, grateful for his clammy skin, anything to get him out of there fast.

"Can you take him to the nurse, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, sir." She showed her capability to keep him up despite his weak knees. Someone offered to help, but she stated she was fine.

Once they were outside, Edward could finally take a full breath that didn't hurt his entire body. "What the fuck was that?"

Bella sighed as they shuffled down the hall. "We need to talk."

He snorted, regretting it instantly. "You think?"

She poked his side. "Every time I tried to talk to you, you ran away. This isn't my fault."

"Nor is it mine."

She shrugged. "Before my mom disappeared, we traveled a lot, didn't always live in Forks, too. We were miles from here, where the whispers weren't as strong. Nor the 'knowing' I seem to have. We moved back here because my mom got sick."

"But the gift was still there when you were away?"

She nodded. "There's something about Forks that amplifies what I can do, and I'm guessing it's the same for you."

He wanted to deny it. Run away, as instinct usually made him do when things got strange. The flight response wasn't as strong as the need to protect.

"The whispers told me to protect you."

She stilled their forward motion, thankfully, because he was seconds from throwing up. He'd been mortified enough in her presence.

"Is that why you opened up your mind? You heard whispers?"

He watched her face as he nodded. She didn't look surprised, more like scared. "What is it?"

Something in her eyes softened, but there was still fear. "I don't know. What are you supposed to protect me from?"

"There's more you're not saying," he urged her.

She wanted to deny it, but decided hiding things wouldn't help either of them. "The whispers said you were my guardian."

It was as if the title cleared his mind; his back straightened as his strength returned. In fact, he never felt better; it was almost as if he accepted what the role entailed.

"Whoa," she whispered, stepping back. "You're fucking glowing." Her head turned left and right, then she tugged him toward a dark classroom. The door clicked harshly as she locked it behind them. Her hands rose to his face, her brow furrowing. "What the hell was that?"

Though his mind never felt clearer, there were still areas and memories left undiscovered. He trusted it would come to him when needed. "I don't know, Princess."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, it's been a bad day and shaping up to be a hard week. So...what do you think? Thanks to MC for your help with this fic that is growing longer than I had anticipated, likely needed a sequel. We'll see. **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Bella stepped back from Edward. "What did you call me?"

Edward shook his head, taking a step toward her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm not sure." Confused and rather anxious after everything that happened in a matter of hours, she wasn't quite ready to face it all. Not if it could mean Edward reacting badly _again._

Instinct had driven her to the classroom before she _knew _he was in trouble earlier. More like, she knew he _would _be. The "knowing," as she and her father had always called it, never was more than a minute or two ahead. This time, she got the feeling at least five minutes ahead and ran toward his direction. The second she had stepped into the classroom, she realized what was happening. If he could see someone's past with a mere touch, as she suspected by the fact that he knew about her accident when she was younger, imagine what he'd see if he opened up his mind to everyone.

"Did you say I was glowing?" He looked embarrassed, rubbing his flushed cheeks. "What the hell do you mean 'glowing'?"

"I'll show you." She held out her hand, which he was quick to take into his own. His thumb sweeping across her skin, eliciting a shiver. "Focus only on me, nothing else. Tell me what you see."

"It's kind of dark, but I can make out your, uh, waist and hips." He groaned, shifting on his feet. "And a sliver of skin peeking beneath your shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "Look deeper."

"That would mean naked." He laughed when she snorted. This was what he liked between them: the ease to talk and play around. It was his fault whenever things got awkward; then again, he felt he'd been on a rollercoaster since his arrival.

He could see her hand lift to her nose to pinch the bridge of it.

"Concentrate, Edward."

"Whatever you say, Princess." He did what she asked, though ignored how she stilled at the nickname. He wasn't sure why he called her that; it felt sort of instinctual.

"Try closing your eyes, listen to my voice." She continued saying nonsensical words until he seemed to float along beside her; nothing else mattered but that moment between them. "Now slowly open your eyes."

His eyes snapped open, and immediately, he shut them, blinded by an unusual light.

"Slowly," she repeated.

It wasn't until she tried to pull her hand away from his that he finally did what she asked. His gaze focusing on her boots, then gradually, lifting to her hips. The tips of his fingers itched with the need to touch her there. Her waist curved deliciously and his mouth watered. He knew she would be ticklish in that area.

He swallowed hard when his gaze lingered too long on her chest, mesmerized by the rise and fall. It was there, just above the curve of her shirt that he noticed.

Her skin glowed. It wasn't blinding anymore, softer and more of a glimmer. His eyes rose to meet hers in confusion.

Her eyes shimmered, unlike anything he'd ever seen, too hard to explain, but beautiful and scary at the same time. Then he noticed the glow didn't only emanate from her, but swirls of it surrounded her, moving around her like a second skin.

"Look down, Edward."

He did, and dropped her hand in shock. Where she glowed a soft gold, and at times white, swirls of midnight blue surrounded him.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**AN: The "glow" they're seeing, think of it as shimmery dust particles moving around a person. It wouldn't be noticeable to many, other than those who open their mind to the possibilities and some abilities, which is why Edward didn't notice it before. Not until Bella had him focus on only her. This will prove to be a technique he will have to utilize to prevent what happened in the classroom in the future. I'm sweating a bit, I only have 9 chapters ahead, and it been difficult to write all week. No plans this weekend, so hoping I can make Starbucks my second home then, lol, no really. **

**Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter and to all of you that have been rec'ing this strange fic to others, I see a lot of new people, WELCOME!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

"This is the time you usually run," Bella whispered in the dark. There was that coldness again. "Not that I blame you, this is some pretty weird shit. Do you need a moment?"

Edward shook his head, taking a few deep breaths in the hope to avoid a panic attack again. "I'm glowing blue and your glow is gold, why is that?"

"I have no idea, but there are some people in town that do this, too. No clue why." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Was I glowing before?" He studied his arms and swirled a finger midair to find the particles that made his glow dance around.

"It was subtle, and sometimes I thought my eyes were tricking me. Then, suddenly, when your posture straightened and you called me 'Princess' it stopped being subtle."

Her hands landed on her hips and Edward realized his vision had adjusted to the dark. Enough to see the tantalizing curves of her body.

"That makes no sense." He made a face and asked her to turn around, loving how the gold glow she had moved along with her. What would happen if he touched all that gorgeous skin?

"Exactly!" Bella started to pace. "We need more answers. I've been all over this country and have only seen people that glow in Forks and a hot spring in Colorado. There was someone in Chicago during a layover, but he disappeared before I could focus on him to be sure."

"If you have no answers, considering you've lived here, where do you expect to find them?"

"My dear aunt Esme, my father, and my uncle Garrett." She sighed then groaned. "How am I supposed to get all of us in one room together?"

"Wait, why them?"

She looked at me and bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course, I do, Bella." Edward waved his arms around and it seemed to cause more of the weird, blue, glowing particles to disperse around him.

"Okay, the reason we need to talk to them is that they _all_ have a similar glow, too."

* * *

**AN: BOOM! **

**Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter. Any mistakes are mine, I tinkered. I'm currently in Starbucks, hoping to write for a few hours, hoping I can curb any hunger until 1 pm. Can you believe it? That much free time! My schedule has now about 2-3 hours every other day, I can't always get to Starbucks to write, but I'm trying. Working on Crosshairs and the stubborn ending of Incognito, and more Whispering Woods today *crosses fingers*. See you Thursday.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Edward paced on the side of the road sometime after school. The hood of his car up.

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I _know _it will."

Edward rolled his eyes. "If you know what's going to happen, then why bother with all this?"

She sighed. "I can't see that far ahead, but my dreams are another story."

If he wanted to know more, he had to give some answers, too. "I can see the most prominent memory or thought first. The longer I stay connected to someone, the more I see."

"Like test answers?" He heard the teasing tone in her voice and circled a fake halo over his head. "I knew it!"

"I only use my advantage when necessary, which is rare. My memory is pretty damn good."

"So that thing with my dad…"

Edward pointed to her cell phone, yeah, stalling was his superpower. "Before we get off track, maybe you should make the call."

Her eyes rolled, making a show of dialing. "Hey Dad, my car came to a complete stop again. I think it's the fuel pump, the indicator says I'm practically full. Yeah, yeah, I know I should know better." She told him where she'd broken down, outside of town, near the woods.

"_I'll be out as soon as I can, but your uncle is closer. I'll send him out there." _

"Are you sure he's up to it? I wouldn't want to bother him." Bella knew if she didn't question her uncle's help, her father would be suspicious.

"_You're family, of course not." _

After they hung up, Edward called Esme and let her know he was running late. His car was giving him trouble. Although, she seemed adamant to help, he told her he'd be fine and could fix it. However, Edward knew her well, she'd come anyway to be sure.

"Now we wait." Bella closed her eyes and rested fully into the seat of his car. "I _know _what's going to happen before it happens, but it's my dreams that are stranger still."

"How so?"

"Sometimes I dream much farther in the future," Bella shared.

"Really?"

"Sometimes I dream of the past." She looked at him and gave him a tentative smile. "But I think those are memories of old visions or dreams, whatever you want to call them."

Edward shook his head in confusion. "Explain that, please."

"A couple of days before we met, I had a dream of a little boy in a car accident, _again_."

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I might have to update this week again only because I need the motivation to work on this before I run out of chapters. I tinkered a lot, any mistakes are mine. Thanks to Midnight Cougar for helping me with this strange story and various others.**

**Also, I'd like to thank those that helped me get to the cafe to write last month, so I'm currently working on a holiday fanfic that you'll get at least a month before posting it publicly, and no waiting on updates! It's my way of saying thank you. Here's a peek at the summary:**

_**The Holiday Door**_

_**Summary: **Tiny fairy doors started to pop up all around the country in the homes of children, seemingly allowing magical beings to leave them little surprises on occasion. Was it all make-believe? A hoax? Just who is leaving glitter all over the damn place?_


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry this is so early, but got a full day of errands. Gotta go!**

* * *

**The Whispering Woods**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Time stopped, or at least it seemed like it, as her words sank into Edward's head. "You saw how my parents died?"

She nodded. "I had the dream the first time when I was a little girl and again a few days before we met."

"I was hundreds of miles from here when we had the accident—how could you have possibly dreamed of me?" Proximity was a necessary thing for him to get anything useful from his gift. He only had to touch someone to get a glimpse of their past or thoughts, and earlier he didn't even need that to hear the thoughts of people _near _him. "Are you telling me you could've prevented it if you knew me?" She mentioned seeing farther into the future in her dreams.

She shook her head. "Back then I could only see a few seconds ahead, not positive about my dreams. I didn't always remember them, or tried not to."

He had to get out of the car and did so with quick movements as anger coursed through him. Fingers curled into fists; he pounded the hood of his car and tried not to rage. If she had dreamed of the accident, she knew he was claustrophobic. She had to know he had scars along the back of his neck and back from sitting in a seat made of glass due to the accident.

It had been in the dead of night on the way home from a camping trip. He had a horrible nightmare and demanded to leave, essentially killing his parents.

She knew all of it.

Edward heard her approach him from behind, his body tensing. He turned to meet her gaze. "Did you see it all?"

Tears glazed her gem-like eyes. "Yes. You weren't responsible, Edward."

"How can you say that? We left because of me."

"If you hadn't, you would've been taken by a sick fuck that was camping in the area," she blurted out, clasping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face hard with her hands. "Sometimes I see different outcomes, not just one. There was only two that night. Do you remember the nightmare you had that night?"

He shook his head. "Are you saying that I dream of the future, too?"

"Maybe, or you had met him earlier and picked up his intentions?"

Edward uttered a curse and nodded. "It's possible. We met a few campers out there, too. I remember a man...Not that it matters. It was because of _me_ we had to leave."

"How can you see yourself as responsible for another fuck's sick obsession with little boys. Give yourself a break. Your parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

He waved his arms around. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. You're a fucking hypocrite. If it's not my fault my parents died that night, then it's not your fault your mother left!"

Less than an inch separated their bodies, their breathing rough, eyes blazing with fire. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, at the same time her arms came around his shoulders. Mouths meeting almost brutally, tongues stroking with intensity, as their hands roamed. His groans mixed with her soft whimpers, and only when they pulled away, did he kiss the edge of her ear, lips lingering as he spoke.

"Did you see that coming, Princess?"

Before she could answer, they heard a throat clear behind them.

* * *

**AN: So that happened. Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter. I'm getting nervous, I only have a handful of chapters, I need to get my butt in gear and start writing some more! Lots of new readers and faces on Facebook, thanks and welcome! Thanks to all of you, for reading, recommending it and reviewing. And to those that send me a little help to get some precious writing time, I appreciate you so much and thank you for your support. **


	28. Chapter 28

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

* * *

Garrett Swan wanted to remove his eyes and bleach them in the hopes to strike the image of his niece and a _boy_ battling with their tongues. "Normally, I would say, 'get a room,' but considering you're family, not gonna happen, Princess." He shook his head as Bella blushed a fiery red, and the boy had to turn around to adjust himself.

"Hi, Uncle Garrett."

"Not yet, which is a fucking shame." He pointed at the car. "Something tells me that his car is fine."

Bella batted her lashes, playing coy. As if he hadn't seen her pull the look a thousand times.

"We had to find a way to get you all here." She propped her hands on her hips, reminding him of her mother. "But how do you _know _that?"

His eyes narrowed, focusing on the boy who had yet to introduce himself. "You gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Edward blew out a deep breath and turned to face one of Bella's relatives. "My name is Edward Masen-Cullen." He held out his hand, noticing that Bella's uncle glowed a similar blue. It wasn't as strong as his was, nor as subtle as she suggested he'd looked when he first arrived.

"Do you think shaking your hand is a good idea?" Garrett stared at Edward's hand, shrugging.

"Did Bella's father tell you about what happened?" Could it get any more embarrassing than getting caught feeling up his niece?

"He's my brother, what do you think?" He held out his hand. "Are you sure you want to know more about me?"

Bella gasped and cursed her uncle out. "What the hell? How do you know what he can do?"

Garrett sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping and dropping his hand. "I keep telling Charlie he needs to explain before our memories fade."

"Explain what?" Edward's anger was growing the clearer it became that the supposed adults in their lives were keeping shit they needed to know from them.

"That's not his story to tell." Charlie pulled up beside the little party on the side of the road.

Garrett straightened, posture stiff, face neutral, and his hands clasped in front of him. "Sir."

"Cut the shit, Garrett." Charlie rolled into the shoulder and parked the cruiser. He joined them, and went straight to Edward's car and closed the hood. "Where is your car, Bells?"

She pointed behind her shoulder, toward the woods. "Back there, under some branches.

Her father cocked an eyebrow. "You risked scratches on your precious baby to get us here."

She threw her hands in the air. "We need answers!"

"What she said, sir." Edward tried to look at Charlie as the man glared in return.

"Perhaps we should move this to a location that provides some privacy." Garrett looked down the road in both directions and cursed when he saw a car coming. "We have company."

Even though Edward knew Esme's presence was a necessity, he groaned. Her possible reaction could put an end to all this if she felt he was under a threat. She pulled over, not meeting anyone's eyes as she exited the vehicle.

Her walk toward them, chin held high. "Hello, Garrett, Charlie."

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Garrett glowed blue, as did Charlie. A lot subtler than him, but Esme, his adopted mother glowed a curious mix of blues, too.

"What the hell is going on? Are we aliens or something!"

* * *

**AN: Only a tiny glimpse of answers, I know. It couldn't be helped. I'm getting nervous, I only have five chapters left pre-written and haven't had a chance to write more. It took three tries to find a spot where I got a decent signal to post this. Living out the in the country is a pain in the ass sometimes. Thanks to MC for helping me with the fic. I'll post next week, as usual, the week after that we'll see *crosses fingers***


	29. Chapter 29

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Esme snorted delicately, shaking her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Son." She wouldn't meet the eyes of her niece, not ready for her to see the shame she had.

Edward glared at her; it was hardly a laughing matter. "What do you all expect us to think?" He waved his hands toward everyone. "We're all glowing! All of you are blue, like me, but Bella looks like a fucking elf from Rivendell."

"He makes Lord of the Rings references," Bella whispered to herself. She held a hand over her chest. "So hot."

Edward glared and pointed at her. "This is so not the time, Bella." His eyes softened, unable to curb the urge to grin. "We'll get back to that later." He returned his attention to the supposed adults in their lives. "The point I'm trying to make is that since we have no clue or answers, what are we supposed to think? This isn't fucking normal."

"Edward, such language is not necessary." Esme cocked an eyebrow when both Charlie and Bella snickered. "What?"

Bella shrugged. "I remember you cursing a whole lot when you burned your finger during one of our baking sessions."

"She'd make that boyfriend Carlisle blush like crazy while we watched a game," Charlie was quick to add, shrugging when Esme sent him a withering look.

"Oh really?" Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

Esme ignored them and exchanged a look with Garrett and Charlie. "Why don't we head somewhere and we'll do our best to answer your questions? The woods are not only known for whispering."

Edward realized she meant the woods could listen, too. _Not creepy at all._

Bella stepped forward as Edward watched her. "Answer one question before we leave?" She regarded her aunt; the wary look on her aunt's face didn't stop her. "Do you know everything we need to know or just some of the answers?" By the time she said the last word, her shoulders fell, as if she knew the answer.

Esme sighed in relief; afraid her niece would ask her why she and Carlisle left. Would Bella understand she had to get Elizabeth out of Forks before the woods screamed at her, too? How Edward's mother, pregnant with her unborn child, begged her to leave Forks behind?

"We should head to my house," Garrett offered, sensing Esme's discomfort. "Maybe show them the suit first."

Esme's gaze snapped toward him, thankful for the change of topic. "You still have it?"

Garrett scratched his cheek, shrugging. "It didn't feel right to get rid of it. Kate doesn't even know it's in the shed."

"Aunt Kate doesn't know any of this?" Bella nearly growled when her uncle winced.

"Some, but not all of it."

Bella turned, walking into the forest to get her car. "Edward, follow me. The sooner we go, the better. It's obvious they know more than I do."

The others watched her go through thick grasses and into the woods, each of them shivering as she disappeared at the treeline.

"She's safe in there, right?" Edward rubbed his chest, uncertainty hurt. He didn't wait for an answer, getting in his car and following Bella the second she drove out of the woods and skidded onto the road.

She didn't look back.

Charlie, Garrett, and Esme shared glances, but Charlie was who spoke first. "How much are we telling them?"

Garrett sighed. "You mean the _little _thatwe know? All of it."

Esme rubbed her arms, a chill overtaking her. "They're not going to believe us, but you're right, they need to know everything we know."

Charlie sighed, nodding in agreement. "The memories are fading for Garrett and me, but how bad is it for you?"

Esme offered them a tentative smile. "I remember my childhood, Renee's and Elizabeth's quite clear. I may not have gifts like NeeNee and Lizzy, but I do remember our lives together. It's the stories my father told us that I've forgotten."

"We can't lose them, so it's better that they know and maybe they can help find more answers," Garrett stated, walking to his tow truck. "Better hurry. I'm afraid if we leave them too long, they'd get ideas."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Garrett grinned. "Edward has some moves and I need to bleach my eyes."

Esme palmed her forehead. "Oh dear. You found them…"

Garrett held up his arms. "I'm not the type to see a kiss and tell." His grimace said everything though.

Charlie stomped to his cruiser, cursing all red-blooded males, while Esme wondered if her niece was on birth control. She wasn't sure Charlie would recommend putting her on some after having the dreaded sex talk. She hoped Charlie and Bella had the discussion. Just one more reminder of how she failed as Bella.

Esme headed to her car, making an internal note to buy a box of condoms for Edward. She'd just slip them into his nightstand without a word.

There was some hope in all this; Bella didn't glare at her, and their upcoming discussion could help lead to mending their relationship.

* * *

**AN: October is starting out awesome *sarcasm font*. My alternator in my van is dead, so any chance of having a decent birthday next Friday is out of the question. We had a date night planned, was even going to the fair tomorrow, but the funds we saved for my gift and those fun activities are going to a new alternator. Which now that I think about it, it is fine with me. I need my van, how else can I get to my sanctuary, also known as Starbucks to write? lol **

**Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter, I messed around with the chapter a lot, in fact it wasn't this long. Anyway, all the mistakes are mine. Thank you! I'm getting nervous, I'm running out of pre-written chapters. The plan is to focus on this fic most of the week to remedy that, hopefully at the cafe. See you on Thursday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Edward joined Bella outside of her uncle's cabin, noticing some junked cars, most from accidents. They made him think of the mangled mess of his parents' car from that night.

"What do you think they want to show us?"

Bella shook her head, pulling him closer by the belt loop of his jeans. "I don't know," she mumbled, resting her forehead against his chest.

Edward sighed and settled his hand on the back of her neck, massaging her a little. "Your uncle mentioned a suit." His eyes traveled to the shed that sat nestled in the woods beside the cabin, something pulled at him from inside. "I find it strange that the town limits sign warns people to stay out of the Whispering Woods, yet your father and uncle each have houses surrounded by them."

"And you guys decided to move into one, too." Bella looked up at him and rubbed his cheek and bottom lip with her fingers. "How are you doing? Not thinking of running again, right?"

"Honestly, my flight response is there, but there's also this overwhelming need to see this through. Something big is going to happen." He didn't have the ability to see the future like Bella, though the feeling of anticipation and fear was there.

"Yes, though my 'future' dreams lately have been taken over by uh…dreams about us." Her lips slowly lifted into a wicked smile, before clarifying. "Sexy dreams of us together, together."

Edward wondered if that explained the reading material in her English book. Was it based on her dreams of them?

"Wishful thinking?" He joked, laughing when she started to poke his side. "I knew boys aren't the only ones who fantasize."

Edward looked all smug and cute that Bella couldn't resist jumping to the tips of her toes and throwing her arms around his shoulders and neck. She didn't kiss him yet, wanting to be sure it was something he wanted.

He didn't make her wait, his arms winding around her lower half to pull her up and closer. His groan rumbled through the meeting of their lips; both of them shivering as desire kicked up a few notches.

The sound of crunching gravel alerted them that someone was coming, and they pulled away slightly, watching each other. Edward rubbed her bottom lip and groaned when she licked the tip of his thumb. "I hope we'll be able to pick up where we left off."

Bella smirked, rubbing a little closer to his body for a second. "Without a doubt."

Edward shifted away and tried to think of anything but Bella's beautiful body, focusing instead on the discussion they were about to have. For years, he always felt out of place, as if he didn't belong anywhere. It was typical teenage shit, but the feeling felt deeper, as if it was a fact. He didn't feel that way as much anymore.

Was it because of Bella? Or this place?

"Are we going to let them do all the talking or are _we_ going to ask all the questions?" He leaned against her car beside her, watching her uncle's truck drive up.

"Do we even know what questions to ask?" She looked confused and rubbed her temples. "Fucking hell, I can't seem to focus on the 'knowing' part of my gift. Hate when that happens."

"Makes me wonder if your visions are subjective." Edward shrugged when she glared at him, rubbing the back of her neck again. Something she seemed to enjoy.

"You don't understand how it works. I see many outcomes. Right now, there are too many for me to focus on just one or even two. This seriously sucks."

He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Then stop trying before you get a headache." He pushed away from the car and her body, stuffing his hands in his pockets, then watched as Garrett, Charlie, and Esme exited their vehicles.

"Is Bella a witch?" Edward blurted out, remembering what Bella said after the incident with Mike. They were so caught up in other shit; she never actually confirmed if she was, in fact, a witch.

"Hell, Edward! I was joking. It's what _they_, the students, think I am."

Maybe she had been, but the looks shared between the adults said otherwise.

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me! Some actual answers are coming in the next two chapters and they are doozies. I so want to post them this weekend, but only if I can get more pre-written chapters done. *crossing fingers* Thanks to MC for your help with the crazy story and all that you do for me. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and the ones that help with a coffee here or there, a banner, and just being awesome by recommending this fic and some of my others. **


	31. Chapter 31

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"We don't know exactly what we are," Garrett stated when neither his brother nor Esme said a word. He pulled out a key from his pocket and gestured for everyone to follow him.

He unlocked the large shed, turning on a few lights. It was a well-organized space for woodworking projects. Very little dust settled in the nooks and corners, interesting wood projects on the walls, all artistic and elaborate. Some of the pieces were straight out of fantasy worlds.

"Why don't you start, Charlie, with what you remember?" Garrett headed across the space that looked larger than what the exterior suggested. A door with several locks stood, and he proceeded to unlock each one.

Edward wondered about the suit—was it made of space-age material? Aliens or witches, whatever the case might be; it was going to be weird and life-changing.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot. "Yeah, Dad, why don't you start?"

Charlie Swan was not used to being the center of attention. "Esme knows some of this, of course, but it wasn't common knowledge, and for some reason, the residents of Forks seemed to have forgotten about us."

"Forgot what?" Edward asked.

"A lot, apparently." Charlie shrugged, feeling a bit unsure. The more time that had passed, the more he forgot.

"Maybe you should start with what you_ do_ remember," Esme suggested to Charlie.

He nodded. "Fifty years ago, five young men, Garrett and I included, stumbled out of the woods, riding on horseback, but with no memory of who we were."

"Horseback?" Edward questioned first.

Bella, on the other hand, shook her head. "Fifty years ago? Dad, you're fifty-two. And you said 'young men'."

Charlie's face flushed, unable to meet his daughter's lavender eyes. "More like one hundred and two."

"What the fuck?" Edward and Bella said in unison.

"We know, instinctually, we're brothers and that he's older," Garrett added. "Carlisle confirmed it before leaving for med school." He stepped out of the storage area with a suit of armor, something straight out of medieval times or epic fantasy stories.

"According to the old man, we didn't speak English either, but only for a few days." Charlie waved his hand toward it and ran a hand through his hair. "We were dressed in these."

* * *

**AN: Yeah...how about that. See you Thursday. I have a busy, busy week, leading up to my birthday Friday which I told everyone I'm spending the day at Starbucks...I hope. Thanks for everyone still reading and supporting me. Thanks to MC for all your help with this and your encouragement.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

* * *

"Didn't speak the language!" Bella repeated, her tone rising in pitch. "What were you speaking?"

"We don't know," Garrett clarified, huffing as he put the suit on one of his worktables. "We can't even remember the language now to research it." They all surrounded it, noticing the details, under the gleaming copper, silver, and black exterior. "The old man and his wife took us in since none of us came up as missing. No one ever came to claim us, and they were the only ones willing to take us all in."

"'Old man and his wife'—who are you talking about?" Edward watched Esme and wondered just how intertwined their lives were.

"My father and birth mother," Esme replied, earning a shocked gasp from Bella. "Those men, including Charlie and Garrett, had already moved before they had me, but they were there almost every Sunday for dinner until my father died. Well, most of them."

Bella had about a thousand questions—like who were the other "young men" and why had no one mentioned any of this before now? And the whole age thing?

Edward's brow furrowed as a memory from the incident with Charlie popped into his head, one of Charlie's memories. "He was the first, wasn't he?" Edward asked. "The old man, he was the first the woods spit out."

Charlie nodded. Garrett looked impressed he figured it out. Esme appeared worried.

"Grandpa was like you?" Bella screeched, starting to pace. "Please tell me he knew more and told you all something."

"Like we said, our memories are fading, every year we remember less and less." Garrett grabbed Bella by the shoulders, meeting her eyes. "The townsfolk, they've forgotten that we weren't initially from Forks. Or that we didn't age until..."

"Who else is part of the five?" She shrugged out of her uncle's hold and stepped beside Edward, who took a protective stance in front of her.

Charlie and Garrett looked at each other for several seconds, but Esme broke the silence. "Is it instinctual for you to offer Bella protection?"

"Yes," Edward growled, his hands itching for a weapon. "Why is that?"

"He's definitely a guardian then." Garrett nodded and walked into the storage closet, unearthing a sheathed broadsword. The appearance of such a weapon brought an oppressive silence and tension throughout the room.

"Will someone answer his question?" Bella tried to push Edward aside, but he refused to budge, glaring at her when she kept trying. "I can take care of myself, or did you forget what I did to Mike?"

"Did what to Mike?" Esme looked savage in her anger. "What did he do to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie asked, just as his cell phone rang. He cursed as he answered when he saw it was from the station.

Bella and Edward didn't have to answer.

The caller relayed what they'd heard from a concerned student at the local high school. The longer Charlie listened, the redder and more imposing he became, his free hand reaching for the sword, crushing the phone in his hand.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the delay, I couldn't get time until now to post. Tomorrow is my birthday, I'm hoping I can go to Starbucks to write but it might not happen. We'll see. I might not be able to post next week, my mom is having surgery, and though it's minor, I'll be dealing with everything that entails. Thanks for your continued support, hopefully, you're all still reading this strange little story. **


	33. Chapter 33

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

Helplessly, Bella watched her father stomp toward his truck and jump inside after she tried to explain, leaving them in the dust. He had ignored all their protests.

Garrett, though seething, asked what had happened with Mike. Edward felt the need to give him the unedited version, considering Bella had left out what Mike had implicated with his threat.

"I'll kill him." Esme started toward her car, wondering if she could beat Charlie to the disgusting boy and his equally horrible father.

"Why?" Bella hissed, crossing her arms when her aunt startled at the anger in her voice.

"You are my niece. Why wouldn't I?"

"Considering you left my mother and me, I don't see why you'd bother." Bella closed her eyes, remembering the pain. "I may not remember how it all went down, but I do remember making Mom cry every time I asked for you."

Garrett held up a hand. "You two are going to have to have this conversation later. Right now, we have to stop Charlie before he murders someone, especially someone like Mike's father. We'll check on him."

Bella snorted. "He's practically a pushover. With the right threat, he caves."

Garrett and Esme shared another look, irritating Edward. "If there's something you need to say, say it now."

"Mike's father is ..." Garrett ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Esme for guidance.

"Tell them."

"What is it?" Bella wandered toward her uncle, and Edward watched, fascinated at how her glow intensified the closer she got to him.

"Michael Senior is one of the original five and his suit of armor was nothing like ours. He also doesn't glow like us."

"He glows?" Edward tried to remember, but he last saw the principal and Mike before he realized if he focused, he could see a glow around certain people.

"No, it's nothing like us." Bella hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "I thought I was imagining things. He's more like smoke and ash, as if black shadows move around him. Mike hadn't shown any signs of it until recently."

"When his friend died?" Edward questioned, though a part of him knew it as a fact. He hadn't even touched Mike—but had he heard his thoughts when he had opened himself up earlier?

"Yes, he was nothing like this before then." Bella shook her head. "Not that it's an excuse for his behavior."

"Damn right it isn't." Esme approached her niece. "I'll be glad to answer what I can, but please understand this. I didn't want to leave you and your mother behind. I _had _to. I even asked for you and your parents to come. They refused."

"Why? Why did you feel they all had to leave?" Edward asked, while Bella's brow tightened in confusion.

"Your parents asked me to."

Bella gasped, shaking her head and pulling away. "No, no, that wasn't a dream? But that doesn't make sense!"

Edward looked at her, guiding her around to face him. "What doesn't make sense?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and tried to focus on old dreams. "I was a strange little girl."

Garrett snorted. "You have no idea. Sometimes I think you enjoyed scaring us with your predictions."

Esme slapped his arm. "You know she had no control of it at that age."

"Will someone actually answer my question?" Edward threw his hands in the air. "What the hell is Bella talking about?"

Bella looked to her uncle and aunt then at Edward. "I was almost five when I predicted my mom's best friend Elizabeth was having a baby boy."

That made no sense to Edward. "You're the same age as me."

Bella shook her head, watching him with wary purple eyes. "I don't think I am."

* * *

**AN: BOOM! Thanks to MC for your help with this crazy fic. Thanks to all of your birthday wishes and sending positive vibes for my mother this week. See you Thursday.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

Charlie pulled up to Michael Newton Sr.'s house less than fifteen minutes later, pounding on the door without hesitation.

A wary Mrs. Newton answered, a diminutive woman in her twenties and Newton's third wife. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, fairy-like features, with dark hair and enchanting blue eyes.

"He's expecting you." She invited him inside, closing and securing the door. "He's in his office. May I grab you a drink?"

Charlie's mouth suddenly dried, forcing him to nod. "Just water please, if it's not too much trouble. Is your step-son here?"

The woman smirked, something dark filling her eyes. It was gone before Charlie could focus on it. "My _son _is indisposed at the moment."

Something about her always made Charlie's skin crawl, but he could never explain why. It felt more instinctual as if looks could be deceiving. As soon as the thought entered his mind, it disappeared, easing the tension in his shoulders.

More relaxed and unsure of why he was there, Charlie smiled at the elusive but enchanting Mrs. Newton. "I'll just have a word or two with your husband then."

"I'll be right in with your drink."

Charlie made his way toward the office, having been there plenty of times. _Do not drink! Do not drink! _The usual whispers from the woods that surrounded Forks, Washington screamed and chanted, filling Charlie's head with horrible images.

They disappeared too quickly for him to focus on them, to understand them. The screaming turned to whispers, then to nothing. He couldn't remember why he was there in the first place, but it seemed as good a time as any to stop by and see an old friend.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bella, you need to slow down, baby." Edward placed his hand on her thigh, wishing he had suggested driving.

"You notice how they somehow avoided answering certain questions." Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel until her knuckles were white with tension. "They purposely avoided confirming or denying the fact that I'm older than you by almost five years, and yet, all my records and memories only show that I'm the same age as you. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but killing us isn't the answer." He squeezed her thigh and begged with his gorgeous green eyes for her to stop.

She slowed down. "I hate driving so damn slow."

Edward removed his hand and slapped his own leg in frustration. "Shit, we forgot to ask about the car thing. That shit is scary to think about. Your car was in your driveway, but after losing time in the woods, it suddenly reappears when you needed it."

"One of a thousand questions we need answers to, at least my aunt and uncle agreed to meet us later." After they checked with Charlie. She turned toward the hiking trails. "Until then, we're killing time in the woods."

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Edward looked out the window, the trees and foliage closing in together, tightening, to the point he couldn't distinguish one from another.

"No, but we don't have to get out of the car." She smirked at him and a slow slide of her tongue made him clear his throat.

"Look, I'm a guy, a teenager at that, I'm always game for a little action in the back seat with you. But I'm also not an asshole. You're worried, scared, and fucking pissed. I'm not interested in being a distraction."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Fine, we can talk. There's some shit I need to say."

"The heat between us just turned to ice with that said."

Bella wouldn't apologize for being honest with him. They needed to talk about what the hell was going on in Forks. What they learned from their more than reluctant family. The connection between them hadn't lessened, at least on her end. They needed to discuss that, too.

"If we plan to get answers, you're going to have to open yourself again."

Edward's brow tightened for a second, then his eyebrows shot up. "You want me to read your uncle Garret and your father again." He shook his head. "Because the last time went so well."

Bella put her car in park and turned off the engine, having pulled off the side of the road near the trail entrances. "We'll ask questions, find out who all the original five are, and then go from there. If, and I'm saying if, you need to prepare yourself. Something serious is coming or going down; I'm not sure. It's bad, Edward. Not good."

"I know." He rubbed at his chest, refusing to look at her. One look in those incredible eyes, he'd give her one hell of a distraction. "I can't see the future or a bunch of possible futures, but I can feel something stirring in the air."

"I agree, and…"

The pause made Edward look up, and he regretted it. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. He followed her line of vision and whispered, "Who the fuck is that?"

A lone figure in pale blue and white stood at the tree line, staring right at them.

"My mother."

* * *

**AN: *runs and hides* Thanks to MC for your help. I'm hoping I'll have time to write the next two chapters over the next couple of days. See you all soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

Edward stared at the figure standing at the edge of the woods, the dark, haunting tree line its backdrop. The woman's dress was the palest of blues, moving around her in a hypnotic fashion. Her hair appeared to be a lighter shade than Bella's mahogany color. Something about the scene alarmed him, sending shivers down his spine. He had to know why.

Bella reached for the door and jumped out of the car. "Mom!"

The whole thing felt off. If they'd been separated for years, why wasn't her mother running out to meet her? One would think nothing would stop her from reaching her long, lost daughter. Right?

"Mom!" Calling out for her mother, Bella ran with no thought of the uneven ground or the rocks beneath her feet.

Edward snapped out of his stupor when Bella fell in her desperation to get to her mother. Instinct drove him to exit the car, and he used his long stride to his advantage, reaching her before she could stand.

Tears streamed down Bella's cheeks as she mumbled incoherently, her eyes wide and dark, possibly dilated?

Edward cursed, pulling her into his arms, but she pushed him away, begging him to let her go.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I can't, Bella." Whatever he said didn't seem to reach her. He looked over his shoulder. The figure remained where they'd first saw her, a perfectly serene image, yet a slice of fear cut through him. "It's not her."

Her gaze finally pulled away from the woods to look at his face. Confusion gave away to anger, her hands slapping his chest in her attempt to getaway. "What? Of course, it's her!"

He shook his head, gently forcing her to focus on him, cradling her face. A threat stood behind him, but his instincts told him it couldn't leave the Whispering Woods.

"Think about it, Bella!" Edward's voice grew louder and clearer, filtering through the fog in her head. "Whatever or whoever that thing is, it hasn't moved since we saw it. She hasn't called out for you. She hasn't tried to reach you. If that was your mother, she would be running to you and you'd already be in her arms. It's not her."

Bella's eyes moved away from Edward to look over her shoulder, her brow tightened. "She's calling for me now."

"Bella, Bella, where are you, Bella?"

"Probably because I stopped you." Edward allowed himself to listen and the woods screamed at him to run. "Listen to the woods; despite their creepiness, they have protected you for a long time." He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. "Listen to what they're saying, Bella, please."

Bella watched as the figure swayed in place, laughter on her beautiful face. She almost appeared like the perfect manifestation of one of her memories. Her mother had worn a similar dress. It was for the only Renaissance Fair she managed to drag her father to when Bella was a child. The image appeared imperfect, much like the memory, since it was one of her earliest. The woman twirled around, the dress moving along with her, it almost seemed to spark magic as she rose a few feet in the air, laughter on her lips.

It was a memory and that meant...

"Edward!" Bella grabbed his face and watched his eyes go hazy. "Wake up! We have to wake up right now!"

Then she slapped him, hoping the pain would snap them out of it.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella gasped awake, choking on the chilling air in the car. She could hear Edward do the same beside her. Not bothering to wait to explain or for something to ensnare them again, she pulled the car out onto the road behind them.

"What the fuck happened?" Edward's heart threatened to burst out of his chest and his cheek stung. He'd been outside of the car, at least a hundred yards from the tree line, holding Bella back. "How the fuck did we end up in the car again? Or this close to the woods?" They had been only a few yards from the tree line when they snapped out of it.

Bella shook her head. "Let's get farther away before I try to understand what just happened."

Within minutes, Bella had them well away from the haunting woods. "Whatever is in those woods, some are good, some are not, and it used my memory of my mother to lure me in. I knew..."

"You knew something was wrong." Edward's hand clamped down on her thigh, but his touch softened when he realized she was real.

"You realized that way before I did, Edward."

"You're glowing. That's how I knew something was wrong. If we all glow and we're all somehow related to people that came out of the woods, it stands to reason your mother would too, since your grandfather was one of the first."

"That wasn't the only reason you knew."

Edward shook his head. "She didn't say or do anything, but stay in one spot."

"Your instincts are much better than mine." It wasn't until they reached her house that they stopped.

She turned off the car and stared at him. "Thank you for saving us."

Edward snorted. "I was losing it too. I felt something had enclosed around me, telling me how life would be better if I joined them."

Bella rubbed her face hard, tugging on her hair. "Once I recognized the memory, I realized we were asleep and we were sharing whatever they wanted us to see. I had no idea the woods had that kind of power. Maybe that first day in the woods together, we never really fell?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain how your car got there. It wasn't parked anywhere near the forest when I got to the trail entrance."

"Still haven't figured out that part."

"I can understand the woods having the power to make us believe something enough when we're inside of them, but we parked well away from it. How did it lure us from so far away?"

"I think whatever is in the woods, its power is growing."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for your quick turn around, I appreciate it! Yay, I have the next chapter ready and will post in a few hours. Real-life has been awful, why is dental stuff so expensive?! But I can't continue with this pain. Thanks so much for your continued support and reading and reviewing. You've been amazing! If you'd like to buy me a coffee or send me $ for more cafe time to write, you can find me on Venmo under Erica Marroquin, ericastwilight on Ko-Fi and , also Starbucks e-gifts can be sent to ericastwilight dot . I can also be found on Twitter and Facebook under the same information. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

Esme, Charlie, and Garrett were supposed to meet them back at Bella's house, but they were more than an hour late. Bella had already called the station, only to learn her father hadn't come into work. None of them was answering their phones.

"We have no choice," Bella stated, pacing in her tiny gray kitchen. "We need to call your dad and I'll call my aunt Kate. Something is wrong."

"Agreed. Carlisle is working at the hospital, today was his first full shift." He looked up his dad's number and left a message, trying not to sound as if something was wrong. The last thing Edward wanted was to stress him out, especially if Esme was fine.

"My aunt Kate said she's still in Port A with her sisters. She's going to be a while, but she'll try reaching my uncle." Bella sat down on the chair beside Edward and rested her head on the cool tabletop.

"Do you think we should go and visit this Mike Sr. guy ourselves?" Edward hoped not. He had enough of dark, freaky shit for one day.

Bella shook her head. "Probably not a good idea." She turned to look at him, her cheek resting on the table, realizing he'd done the same thing.

He smiled, and her heart started to race again. What a stupid time for her libido to return with a vengeance. "What is happening between us?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Edward placed his hand on Bella's cheek, his thumb brushing against the softness of her skin. "I don't know, but I don't mind it."

She offered him a smile and kissed his palm. "I'm not sure how I feel about the predestined mates' kind of thing, but I do know I like being around you."

"When I'm not running away, you mean."

Bella shrugged. "I'm probably five years older than you. I couldn't blame you if you ran away."

Edward's head popped up from the table and he stared at her. "That makes no sense. How are you five years older than me?"

"I don't know. Probably the same way Garrett and my father are about a hundred years old, but don't look it at all. How no one remembers they've been here longer than most others."

"How is it you know you're technically older?" Edward turned her chair to face him, caging her knees inside his own. He cradled her face, unable to resist getting closer.

"The first five years of my memories are pretty vague and kind of foggy, typical though, but there are some that stand out. The problem is I have two memories of my fourth birthday party. Jessica, she's at both, one as a baby, and one where she's my age. Maybe it's also a part of my gift. I know I'm older, but I also know I'm not older."

"Is anything about Forks or all of this ever going to make sense?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe the fact we have so little answers is what keeps me going back to those woods."

Edward shook his head. "Not until we talk to our parents and your uncle. It's not safe, today proved that."

"Okay, no more woods."

She agreed much too easily but Edward chose to focus on something else.

"I want to try something," Edward whispered in her ear. "Stay still." When she nodded and closed her eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Think about that memory when you were a little girl and you saw my mother when she was pregnant with me."

Bella listened to Edward's soft, soothing voice for a few minutes, allowing it to lull her to a semi-conscious state, floating along and drifting toward him. "Go back to that day when you told my mother she was going to have a baby boy? Can you see it?"

"Your mother had your hair color." Bella smiled and watched as the women hummed and danced along to the music, Renee and Esme using wooden spoons as mics to sing along. She shared this with Edward and loved his sweet chuckle. "Your mom is so happy. She pulls me from the stool where I was making brownies and we started dancing. I told her something and she got scared, almost dropped me."

She pouted, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Who else is there, Bella?" Edward tenderly held Bella close, keeping track of her heart rate as he pushed his power to its limits.

Bella ignored the question, watching the others in her memories a little carefully, knowing what she saw was important. The longer she remained there, the more she'd revert to a child-like mind.

"Your mommy glows a pretty, pretty green. That means she's a healer." Bella nodded, giggling like a little girl. "Your dad is so cute and the blue magic makes his hair look messy all the time, just like your dirty penny hair."

Edward had known that at least one of them had to have come from the woods, but both?

"Oh, Uncle Carlisle! He glows blue and green and he gives the best piggyback rides. Uncle Carl!"

Edward felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, having been lost in Bella's memory. Pulling away from her left him gasping for air. The man who took him in years ago, who helped raise him, stood before him, swirling waves of blue and green surrounded his entire body.

Carlisle was one of the five young men who rode out of the woods in armored suits with no memory of who they were or the kind of magic they each wielded.

And he looked pissed.

* * *

**AN: See you next week and have a lovely weekend, everyone!**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Carlisle relaxed when he realized he had scared Edward and Bella. "Considering everything going on, I must insist you cease from exploring your powers." At the ire in Bella's amethyst eyes, he sighed. "At least until we know more."

Bella couldn't stop staring at Carlisle, making Edward irrationally uncomfortable. His friends and nurses at the hospital back home had always referred to him as Dr. McHottie.

"You're one of the five," she whispered, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Edward looked at the man who gave him a home after losing his parents, his father in all the ways that mattered. His eyebrows shot up, and he realized Carlisle's glow appeared as prominent as Charlie's and Garrett's, maybe a bit brighter and an intriguing mix of blue and green.

"_A guardian and healer," _the woods whispered from afar. Even the voice informing him held some awe.

"Uncle Carl." Bella laughed, then told Edward he only allowed her to call him that since her lisp as a child used to mangle his full name.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the familiarity in Bella's eyes. "Yes, I'm your Uncle Carl, though not by blood." At the question in their eyes, he clarified. "As soon as I had access to a lab and the ability to test our DNA, I did. Only Charlie and Garrett are closely blood-related. And when Elizabeth had been found in the woods, I also had her tested."

Edward sat back and stared. "I already knew she had been adopted, but not that she'd been found in the woods."

Bella gasped, her mind focusing on an old dream, or that case a memory. "My mother found Elizabeth, brought her home. She was taken in by the Weber family, because by then, my grandmother had disappeared. The authorities wouldn't allow them to stay with my grandfather, despite Esme being old enough to help. Not that it mattered, they were neighbors and inseparable."

Carlisle nodded. "They treated her well, Edward. The family that fostered and eventually adopted her also had a little girl named Angela and two twin boys. She had a wonderful family."

Angela and her two brothers Kyle and Cody had visited a lot over the years until their parents died in a boating accident almost five years earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Bella as well?" Edward shook his head, feeling betrayed by all the secrecy.

"We didn't know your powers would manifest in such a way. It's always been quite rare when our powers backfired and hurt the person wielding them. We had hoped to explore ways to suppress your powers if the connection with Bella had been severed. We don't want you to see all the bad things a person had done. The incident with James changed you, Son."

Bella's gaze volleyed between them. Edward fidgeted and his skin suddenly felt too tight.

"I think I dreamed of the incident you're talking about." She shrugged when Edward gaped at her in shock. "Even hundreds of miles we were connected. This shouldn't surprise you."

"Did you see what he'd done to those girls?" Edward wouldn't want even his worst enemy to see what he'd seen—Bella even more so. He shuddered at the thought.

She took a moment to focus on the old dream. "No, just your reactions."

Edward looked away and remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"If you're waiting for me to condemn you for doing what your instincts probably screamed for you to do, you're going to be here for a long time."

Edward scoffed. "I nearly beat him to death, Bella."

"And if you hadn't put him in the hospital when you had, he would've killed Alicia Smith the following week. His first murder victim at eighteen. He would've continued to do more horrific things until he earned 'the most notorious serial killer in over fifty years' title."

"You're just saying that."

Bella grabbed his hand. "No, baby, I'm not. I told you, I see many outcomes. That was one of them."

"He's not in prison. His parents bailed him out of jail and greased several palms. None of the girls would come forward." Edward rubbed his hands over his face hard. "He can still become that killer."

Bella nodded. "It's possible, but so far he's on a path that would lead to his death soon. What you did, the fact you know is fucking with his head. If any of that changes, I'll let you know."

Before Edward could form a coherent response, a light cough from the living room startled them all and made Carlisle curse. "We got sidetracked." He shook his head. "I came here after Shelia from the diner called me." Gesturing toward the door, he asked them to follow him.

Edward tried to read his father's mind, but found it focusing on the crashing waves of a beach nearby. Nothing else filtered through that image. It appeared to be possible to block the intrusion other than Bella's complete silence.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped at the sight of her father, Garrett, and Esme sitting on various spots in the living room, staring blankly at the walls, and they barely seemed to be breathing. "What's wrong with them?"

Carlisle sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to MC for your help with the chapter. I think I have better control of my health so # hoping my writing mojo stays with me. I planned on writing a few more chapters before I started posting again, but decided you've waited long enough. I'm heading to Arizona to visit with my best friend, taking in a show and the rest of my stay is PRIME writing time. Its a vacation for the both us, doing something we love. Can't wait. I can be found on Twitter under my pen name and on the Facebook group under Ericastwilight Fanfiction. See you soon.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Edward kneeled in front of his mother, waving his hands in front of her face, only to get no reaction. She didn't even blink. "Do you have a guess?"

Carlisle's brow knit with concern. "My guess is it's some kind of spell or trance. Do you know why they were together?"

Edward and Bella realized it had to have been unexpected to learn they were together.

Bella tipped up her chin, refusing to apologize. "I tricked them to meet with us so that they'd provide answers." She turned away from Carlisle's probing gaze, snapping her fingers near her father's ear. "It seems their senses had been taken from them. Where was I? Oh, but my dad got a call in the middle of showing off the armor. The caller explained the incident I had with Mike Newton at school."

Carlisle's entire demeanor changed the instant Bella said Mike's last name. Determination and power replaced the worry and concern in his blue eyes.

Carlisle needed clarification. "Incident?" He listened while the kids explained, attempting to remain neutral on the outside.

The usually cool and calm man cursed suddenly, which was rare to witness.

"Their instincts would've been to confront the Newtons."

Bella shared a look with Edward, each wondering if they should tell him everything. "My dad left after saying he'd kill him." She shook her head. "He wouldn't do it, kill him, I mean."

Carlisle scoffed. "I'm well aware of that, my dear, though he would want to talk to him alone first. I can guess the other two followed him shortly after leaving."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. Seeing his mother like that fucked with his head. "Yeah, they also said they'd meet us back here once they got to Charlie."

Carlisle started to pace. "It's obvious something happened there, considering they were found together. If I went to confront them myself, I assume the same would happen to me." He mumbled something the others couldn't catch.

Bella's fingers were restless against her thigh, watching Carlisle pace made her nervous. "Would it affect me?"

"You're not going over there," Edward blurted out, sensing what she wanted to do. "Are you crazy, Bella? We have no idea if this is temporary. Whatever this is could potentially kill us. We don't know for sure. There are too many unknowns. Going there is _not _an option, for any of us."

"We can't leave them like this!" Waving her hands around, Bella accidentally smacked her father's shoulder. He still didn't react to her. "What are we supposed to do if we don't know what was done to them?"

Edward understood the need for answers and a solution to the situation, but not at the expense of their lives. Something bothered him now; it had niggled in his mind since Carlisle's arrival. He turned to his father. "How did someone from the diner know to call you? Why not one of the other local sheriffs, considering their police chief is like this?"

Carlisle winced, for some reason, alarming them. They were about to learn something they would not be happy knowing. "We don't know how the magic works, but there are individuals who simply stop whatever they're doing to fulfill a need _we _may have."

Edward's eyes widened as Bella muttered, "What the fuck?"

"Like when Bella's car was at the trail entrance when it had been parked at home? Whoever drove it there knew I'd leave her there."

Edward didn't miss the disappointment in Carlisle's gaze, but it disappeared quickly.

Bella tugged on her hair roughly. "Do they remember doing these things?"

"They do, but only for a while." Carlisle sighed when Bella didn't seem satisfied by his answer. "They only remember when necessary. They call themselves acolytes."

"That is so fucked up!" Edward threw his hands in the air, turning where he stood, trying to ignore his natural flight response. "_We _are not fucking religious figures they need to blindly follow or assist." He looked at Carlisle and Bella, incredulous and angry. "Magic seems to be manipulative and it obviously can be abused." He gestured toward the human zombies in the room.

Carlisle approached his son with caution, but stopped when Edward shook his head. Touching him at that volatile moment would be a mistake. "Yes, magic can be those things, but the acolytes have assured us in the past they are happy to do it. We've come to learn they are rewarded for their help, too."

"This explains so much." Bella appeared to be lost in her thoughts. "But when we traveled…"

"The farther we are from Forks, the less help we get," Carlisle quickly added.

She shook her head. "We need to know more about that shit, but first, back to the situation at hand. You brought them here for a reason. Why?"

Edward didn't need to read Carlisle's mind; he could see it in his eyes. "He thinks we could help pull them out of this trance with our combined powers."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for the quick turn around and for being one of my cheerleaders. I'm currently in Arizona visiting my best friend and collab partner in crime Kyla713. Its a sort of venting, writing, relaxing retreat! Someone asked if I could post direct links to my Venmo, Ko-Fi, , CashApp, and Zelle information here, but FFN doesn't allow me to, but they all can be found in my Facebook Group - Ericastwilight Fanfiction and my twitter account profile which can be found under Ericastwilight. I'll post WW again later this weekend, see you soon!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Edward beat Bella to ask the question on their minds. "How? She can predict things, and I can see memories or thoughts."

Carlisle looked at his son and smiled. "You also can heal. Or should, more like it."

"Like my mother." Edward didn't know what to do with that kind of information. Not once had the ability to heal come to him in the past. Or had it?

Bella watched the enchanting swirls of blue and green around Carlisle, sometimes converging to create brilliant shades of teal. "You two could save them."

Carlisle carefully took Bella's hand in his own. "We'll need your help, too. Your mother had a similar glow as yours, and not only did she _know _what was about to happen, she amplified our gifts. We saved your life once, thanks to her, Elizabeth, and me."

"Her life?" Edward wanted to know more, or everything. Despite knowing more seemed to trigger his flight response. Scary ass woods and powers were meant to be found in books, comics, and movies, not real life. "The story will have to wait. How do we do this?"

Bella pulled away from Carlisle suddenly, running toward the window, her brow furrowed in concentration. "We have to hurry because Mike is on the way here." After a moment, she rubbed her temples. "Or not?"

She seemed unsure, but her gaze narrowed as they watched William Cope, Bella's old neighbor with the wispy white hair, climb into her car, as his wife Shelley jumped into Edward's Challenger.

"What in the hell are they doing?" Too stunned to move, Bella could only stare.

"They're acolytes," Carlisle murmured. "They somehow know we need time and to remain undisturbed."

"With our cars gone, Mike will likely just drive by." Edward shook his head. "He'll see yours, though."

Edward and Bella looked through the window but found no other car.

Carlisle smirked knowingly. "You two were quite distracted. I managed to get them in the house and park my car down the road."

Edward tugged his hair with both hands, rubbing his face, too. "All right, as much I'd like to know what the hell Mike wanted, we have other priorities."

Bella helped her Dad to the large couch, where the others sat. "Have you ever done anything like this since leaving Forks?"

Carlisle didn't want to open another discussion they'd have to shelve to handle the current situation. It couldn't be ignored, though, not with Edward looking at him with concentration. Carlisle cleared his throat, forcing down the lump in it. "Yes, once, on a night that claimed two of my best friends."

Edward gaped, nearly tumbling back and forcing himself to stop trying to read his father's mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Renee and Charlie called late one night. Bella had a nightmare."

She gasped, then her eyes started to fill with tears. "He would've died if you hadn't…" Unable to finish, she covered her face and sobbed.

"Bella came out of the nightmare, screaming for your parents, immediately explaining to them what I had to do to save you, Edward."

"It was already too late to save your parents." Bella looked so lost, her eyes misty and glazed over. As if she currently lived in her nightmare. "I dreamed that outcome too late. The road the accident happened on, not a lot of traffic passes through there at night. Someone would've discovered you too late the following morning. Your parents died on impact, but I could hear you calling out for help."

Edward's eyes stung. "What did my father hit, Bella?" On the police report, it stated a drunk driver had likely run the stop sign and crashed into them, then fled the scene. There hadn't been enough evidence to give them the color, make, or model of the vehicle it had been.

"Nothing. There was nothing there, but it was like they hit an invisible brick wall."

"I want to see it." Edward wouldn't beg, but he needed to remember. That night had been nothing but bits and pieces for years. "We shared something earlier—we do it again."

Bella looked to Carlisle for guidance, but Edward wasn't having it. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I have a right to know, Bella. Don't take that away from me, please, and for what? To protect me? This magic shit served its purpose that night, but leaving me blind to it is fucking wrong. After we help them and we have a chance to recover, you're going to show me the night I should've died."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for her help with the chapter. Wonder if anyone picked up that Edward has already used his power to heal...**

**Still in AZ, enjoying my time with my best friend. We saw Trevor Noah last night, never laughed so hard in my life. It was a blast. Trying to get some writing done, its been going well so hopefully more updates on other fics soon, too.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

Carlisle arranged his wife's hands and fingers to intertwine with Garrett's and Charlie's so they were all joined. He and Edward pushed the coffee table close enough for Carlisle to sit down in the center, placing his hands on Esme's shoulders.

He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to open to the endless possibilities and his capabilities.

Fascinated, Edward and Bella watched the glow surrounding Carlisle swirl around him faster, intensifying in color and brightness every second, converging and bursting. The most prominent and brightest swirls concentrated around his hands.

Bella, for some reason, couldn't see the outcome of this experiment. It happened that way for her from time to time, and at the worst time, it usually involved those she loved.

It made her nervous.

"Edward, I need you do lay your hands on my shoulders—essentially I'll be a conduit for your gift. Then Bella, once it's apparent that Edward has successfully connected with me and the others, you hold on to him."

Edward started to pace and his hands ran through his hair. "I don't know if I can do this."

Bella grabbed his hand to keep him from tearing out his hair. "You already have used this part of your gifts before."

He looked at her in confusion. "I have never been able to heal someone."

"Maybe you don't remember." She tapped his forehead, a look in her eyes trying to tell him something.

"Fuck, in the woods the first time." He'd driven there because the whispers had told him the girl with the purple eyes needed his help. They had sustained injuries after the fall over the cliff, including a cut on his forehead. They had woken up somehow healed, though some aches remained, with no memory of how they'd gotten to the trail entrance.

"You think I did that?"

She nodded. "It makes sense to me."

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle cursed when he broke the connection. "Damn it, you'll have to explain what you're referring to after this. We need to focus on this and this alone. Anything else on your mind, you risk transferring through the connection."

Bella winced at the thought. Edward groaned, as there was something he didn't want anyone to see. Especially since Charlie could potentially see his fantasies about his daughter. That would be wrong on many levels.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and took a few calming breaths. He felt it was a waste of time. There was no way he could help give them back their senses, it seemed too different than healing someone.

"Ready?" Carlisle closed his eyes once again and started the process. "Just focus your energy, call it forth, let it bubble to the surface." His magic flowed through his hands, encompassing Esme with a light, glowing mist that seemed to focus solely around her head. "The healing powers know exactly where to go."

Edward placed his hands on his father's shoulders, meeting Bella's eyes once more. He needed an anchor, something to keep him there if something went wrong.

"You can do this," she mouthed. Her eyes, a brilliant shade of amethyst, glowed unnaturally and mesmerized him. "Focus on your ability, on the magic, let it flow through you."

Her haunting voice gently demanded he did what she asked, flowing through him. Suddenly, hundreds of voices intruded, screaming in his head. Bombarding him from every direction until it drove him to his knees. He wanted to cover his head.

Bella lunged, keeping Edward's hands on Carlisle. She bent to whisper in his ear. "Focus on healing, not the voices, only mine. Shut that part of you off, like you did at school, remember?"

Edward couldn't take all the emotions hitting him all at once. "I can't, I can't. Too many voices!"

"I know, baby. Use whatever you used last time. You made it work once, you can do it again."

"You…armor, warrior princess."

She laughed, his mind focusing on the sound, on her touch, trying to grasp his anchor. He lost it again when the thoughts of someone in town had lost his wife and son in a car accident and contemplated suicide hit him hard. "So much pain."

Something Edward said earlier triggered an idea, but it would mean… She had no choice.

A pained sound filtered through her lips at the thought of manipulating him.

"Edward, baby. Listen. I think what we did in the kitchen, gave me a migraine. It hurts so bad. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Me, too. Hate those." Words were hard to find, but Edward had to help Bella. "Have to stay in the dark for hours."

"Yes, but I'm afraid of the dark." Bella hated that she had to lie, or like Edward said, manipulate him to do what they needed. There was some truth to her words though; her head hurt something awful.

He didn't believe in his healing ability. She had to make him want to use them. His natural instinct to protect her would insist on it.

"I'll take the pain away, Bella." He pressed his forehead against hers. It wasn't long before the voices started to fade away. Clarity made him realize what she did to get him to focus. Some anger and even embarrassment burned through him for a moment, but he couldn't stay mad at her.

If it helped the others, how could he argue the method?

"Thank you." She whispered encouraging words, peppering kisses along his forehead, his cheeks, over his eyes, and finally the corner of his mouth. The tingle was there addicting. "It's working, Edward. Keep going."

Carlisle opened his eyes, shocked at the scene around him. Gold and purple light had joined his and Edward's, but never mixed. Instead, tendrils of it intertwined with every green and blue swirl.

Esme, the first to come to her senses, gasped suddenly, ready to jump back. She couldn't make sense of the scene before her.

"Do not break the connection," Edward and Carlisle said in unison, their minds connected through Edward.

Garrett came to next, cursing and snarling, ready for a fight, the same way he'd gone under the spell. He startled to find the children and Carlisle instead of his enemies.

Bella cried out, "Something is wrong with my father!"

"Don't break the connection!" Carlisle shouted again.

Bella struggled to stay connected to Edward, desperate to reach for her father.

They watched as the magic that surrounded Garrett and Esme swiftly joined the swirls around Charlie. Not only focusing on his head, like the others, but his chest.

"Shit!" Carlisle looked at his wife and nodded. He put one hand on Charlie's shoulder then broke contact with Esme. "Stay with me, Edward and Bella. His heart, there's something wrong with it."

Bella wanted to cry, having seen a vision during the power exchange, or in this case, a memory of an old dream. She circled them after asking Esme and Garrett to move away. "Put your hand on his chest, Uncle Carl."

"What's wrong with him?" Carlisle wanted to know as he slid his hands from Charlie's shoulders and pressed against his chest.

Bella snarled, "That bitch has his heart."

* * *

**AN: Week is in full swing, but I thought an update will be appreciated. I hope you all enjoy the holiday weekend and find that amazing deal...I wish I could get the Cricut Maker, but yeah, not in the cards this year. See you all soon. I'm so thankful for all my readers and friends I've made over the last 11 years! Happy Birthday to Pam, thank you so much for your lovely words, help, and just being an all-around awesome person. Thanks to MC for your help with the chapter and you know, being my cheerleader. **


	41. Chapter 41

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

"My father said the results will be ready in about twenty minutes," Edward stated as he approached the table. The hospital's tiny cafeteria left a lot to be desired as far as aesthetics, but the food was good and it allowed them some privacy.

Bella nodded and grabbed one of the sandwiches Edward had bought. "How much do I owe you?"

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I paid anything? Name-dropping my dad is enough." He pretended to look all dreamy-eyed and batted his lashes playfully. _"You're Dr. Cullen's son? Oh, I wouldn't dream of charging you."_

She laughed as he had hoped.

"He is pretty dreamy."

Edward made a face of disgust, grumbling obscenities under his breath. "That's my father, uncle, whatever, Bella. I've had my hands on your ass, the last thing I want to think about the next time I get to do it is that you think _he's_ hot."

She shrugged, thoroughly amused. "Does the confusion still happen?" He quirked an eyebrow in question. "The father, uncle thing."

Edward nodded. "They took me in as a kid, and they pretty much raised me. They're just as much my parents as my birth parents, but being here, fucks with my head. I've remembered more about my parents than I ever have. Memories of them no longer seem colorless and faded, if that makes any sense."

Embarrassed that his explanation made him sound soft, he averted his eyes from hers.

"Thank you."

He looked up and found her gorgeous eyes nearly brimming with tears. "Why? Didn't you say that everyone tells you things, as you can tell I'm no different?"

"Thank you for being here and fighting the instinct to run." Then she smiled at him, biting her lower hip and batting her eyelashes. Something that most would find lethal because she took his breath away. Bella, on any day, was sexy as fuck, but a seductive Bella would bring anyone to their knees.

He cleared his throat in desperate need to dislodge the lump that settled there. This girl had the potential to destroy him if he ever lost her; he was already that invested in her and having her in his life.

Scary thought, but it wasn't enough to walk away.

"You need to stop doing that." Edward finally broke the connection with her enchanting gaze. "I'm hard as fucking titanium and we need to head upstairs to see your father and mine in a few minutes."

The reminder of her father had her pulling back with a sigh and a nod. "You're right. There's so much going on before we could concentrate on us."

He sat back, gauging her mood. "Is there an us?"

"I'm not about to answer your question with a question. That annoys the shit out of me. Best you know that now."

He almost grinned at her rambling and glare, still avoiding the question. The predestined mates still bothered them, but fuck if he was going to let that stop him from being with her.

She said nothing, chewing on a bite of her sandwich.

"You're aware you didn't answer my question." He choked on the last word, her small foot sliding between his thighs. _Fuck this girl._

She smirked. "I can't stay away from you."

He nodded, holding her foot over his cock for a moment then letting go. He groaned when it remained there for several seconds, testing his control. "Bella, as much as I'd like to continue this…new found kink for your feet…"

She snorted, attempting to cover it up with a cough. "You're right. Let's finish eating and head on up to see the others."

Carlisle Cullen had not only Charlie in for testing, but Esme and Bella's uncle Garrett. He wasn't taking any chances in case there would be any lingering effects to their trance. At least in the scientific sense, magical, they were basically guessing in that area.

"We still need to decide what we're going to do about Mike and his parents."

Bella shook her head. "Not sure they're going to let us do anything about it. If Mike's father is like us, we have to guess he has gifts, too. I have a feeling it's his mother we have to worry about the most."

"You did say, _she _had his heart."

"I don't remember that." She looked away, shrugging. "Sometimes, the visions or feelings get so overwhelming, I don't retain everything I said or did. It's why my dad tries to do his best to record everything when I do have an episode."

"Episode? Do you mean like me fainting?" He cursed his damn blush at the thought of passing out in front of Bella and her father. Had it been only a few days earlier? It seemed so much longer.

"Sort of like what _they_ looked like."

She meant Charlie, Esme, and Garrett while under some kind of trance or spell. He couldn't imagine seeing Bella like that and not freaking the fuck out.

"Finished?" He rose to his feet, picking up the tray and tossing the last third of his sandwich, having lost his appetite.

Sensing his mood, Bella quickly followed him out of the cafeteria, toward the elevator, and gasped when they came face to face with Mike and his mother.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

Mike's mother, all spit and polish with platinum blonde hair, just a few inches shorter than her six-foot son, gave them a sinister smile. "If it isn't the chief's illustrious daughter, the often-infamous Bella Swan."

"Beatrice," Bella stated stiffly. She had to work hard not to react to the smell the woman gave off. Most people didn't seem to notice, but she did. And from the look on Edward's face, he did, too.

It wasn't her imagination then? Good, she was starting to think she was imagining things.

The scent of decay lingered between them, Mike's eyes volleying between his mother and Bella. Edward noticed Mike was confused, but before he could ask what was his problem, the smell had become too much.

"Fucking hell, did you two just come up from the morgue?" Edward tried to prevent gagging, but he was about to lose his lunch.

"Excuse me?" Beatrice snarled. The look she sent him held Edward captive, his body unable to move away despite the instinct to do so.

Bella stepped between Edward and Mike's mother. "Back off."

"You can see her true…" Mike started to whisper in wonder, swallowing hard. There was something in his eyes that begged Bella for an explanation. "No one has ever…"

"Mike, let's go now." Beatrice grabbed her son's arm, her nails biting through his skin despite the sweater he wore. "We have business to attend to."

Bella hissed as the woman walked past her. "I'll see you again soon, B."

Beatrice looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Sure, come on over anytime, my dear."

"Not going to happen. Neutral ground and also, stay away from Jessica, tell your husband to do the same."

The woman looked shocked, but quickly covered it up with an upbeat, "See you soon."

Bella shook her head when Edward motioned to follow them. Why would they be in the hospital?

"Don't bother, she works here." She gestured toward the administrative wing of the small hospital. "Or at least I think she does."

Edward looked at her, confusion tightening his brow. "Care to explain?"

"Sure, as soon as we find out if I'm right about my father."

Edward looked in the direction Mike and his mother disappeared toward and nodded. "If you can't explain her, can you explain how someone could live without a heart?"

"I don't know." She shrugged when Edward glared at her. "I agreed not to keep secrets and you still have so much to learn from what I've gathered over the years, but something like that, I have no clue. That kind of magic isn't something I could do."

"That kind of magic is dark or black, whatever they call it," Edward surmised aloud. "It's been in a lot of folklore; hell, it's been on very popular shows and movies. You have one's heart, you control it."

"I always thought it was meant to be more of a metaphor for love or an obsessive kind of love, not literal. Yet, you're right, what's that show with the evil queen?"

"Jesus, I don't know, but if his heart is missing, why does she need it?"

"To stop him from investigating them or…" Bella's eyes widened.

"Or to keep you and the others under her thumb." Edward slid his hands up her neck and cradled her face. "We won't let anything else happen to him, Bella. We'll find a way to get back his heart, if what you _saw _is true."

"How are we supposed to help if we don't know their pasts? We have no idea what we're capable of, and who do we go for answers?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out together."

Bella took a deep breath, finding a sense of calm in Edward's green eyes that soothed her. "It's just another thing on our list of what the fuck."

"What's one more thing?" He smiled, earning one in return. A look at her soft lips had him pressing his on hers and groaned when she molded her body against his.

"We have to stop meeting like this?" Bella's uncle Garrett hissed from behind them. They jumped apart and looked shocked for a moment, they hadn't heard him. "Considering everything that's happening, you two need to avoid that bubble when you're out in public. Always be on alert."

Bella blushed, hating that they got caught again, by her uncle no less, so fucking awkward. "We'll keep that in mind."

Garrett's skeptical look clearly indicated he had doubts. "Come on, before we bump into someone we shouldn't."

"You mean like Beatrice?" Bella kept with her uncle's fast and long stride, Edward right beside her.

"Who the fuck is Beatrice?" Garrett came to an abrupt stop at Bella's incredulous look. "Bella, who the hell is Beatrice?"

"Uh, Mike's mother."

Garrett looked at them both as if they'd sprung extra heads or something. "Mike's birth mother Beatrice died shortly after he was born."

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Yes, she did." Garrett was adamant. "Shortly after she died, Mike's father married her sister who'd come down to help. Agatha, I think was her name, but she died in a car accident about two years later, then he was in a short relationship with Crystal, but she up and left suddenly."

"I have no idea who they all are, but I've known Mike's mother since I was a child. Her name is Beatrice, with platinum blonde hair, about as tall as you."

"Fuck me, what the hell are you talking about? Cynthia, his current wife, is petite with dark hair and blue eyes."

"The blue eyes are right, but she's a blonde."

"Bella's right and she smells like something that was put away wet and allowed to mold."

Bella looked at Edward and nodded. "Right?"

"Are you saying that she looks different to you both?"

As if summoned by their conversation, Beatrice rounded the corner of the hallway they stood in and glared.

"Blonde hair, see?" Bella gestured with her eyes, but noticed her uncle only stare at the woman, swaying slightly. "Fuck!" She put herself in front of her uncle and glared at the witch, Edward quick to do the same. Garrett's awareness returned almost instantly.

Bella stood her ground. "I don't know what you are, but I'm onto you, lady!"

Beatrice smiled. "Bring it on. But know this: it's too late. The convergence cannot be stopped."


	43. Chapter 43

**The Whispering Woods **

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

Bella took Edward's hand, backing away slowly and keeping her eyes on Mike and his mother.

Edward gently urged her uncle Garret away too, to put anyone in this woman's path seemed unwise. Something instinctual told him she was dangerous, and not only because others saw someone else when they looked at her.

They heard a door open behind them, but couldn't risk looking away. Edward hoped for salvation in the form of witnesses, anyone who would keep them safe. For as powerful as the woman seemed to be, she wasn't stupid to try something in front of others.

He hoped.

Mike's mother, Beatrice, smirked, no doubt sensing his fear. The malevolence in such a smile marred her otherwise perfect features. Twisted them enough to see it was another layer to hide her true face.

_She's part shapeshifter, part wraith, _a voice whispered in his ear. How he knew what she was, he wasn't sure. Questions would have to wait until they were safe, as if he didn't have a thousand already.

"Edward, Bella." Carlisle's firm voice broke the tension from behind them. The moment they all heard him, Mike and his mother disappeared around the corner.

_Now, who's afraid._

Bella realized someone who had vital information was walking away, but she _needed _answers. She started toward Beatrice determined to get them. However, the whisper of her name from Edward stopped her in her tracks. His voice sounded more like a plea.

Carlisle cleared his throat, watching Bella as she joined Edward. "Your father is waiting."

She nodded, her fingers intertwining with Edward's, needing the strength that naturally emanated from him.

Carlisle opened the door wider to allow them inside. "Come on in before we draw too much attention to ourselves."

Beyond the threshold, Charlie sat on one end of a comfortable couch, laying his head back with his eyes pinched shut.

Esme held his hand, patting it in comfort as they all walked in, something neither Edward or Bella ever expected to see. The moment she saw their faces drained of color; she was on her feet in an instant. "What happened? You all look like you've seen a ghost?" Her soft hand cradled Edward's cheek, the other doing the same to Bella. "Carlisle, they're so cold."

Edward shook her off, pulling Bella toward her father. "We're fine, but we discovered something new on the way here."

"Dad?" It was hard to see him looking like death warmed over. He appeared to have aged ten years since they last saw him.

Bella sat on the coffee table in front of her father in the middle of Carlisle's swanky, new office.

One of his eyes popped open but immediately closed again. As if the light bothered him. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

She let out a grunt of annoyance. "Sure, it's every freaking day you come home in a trance and look and act more like a zombie than a human."

Edward snorted at Bella's sarcasm, though it was damn close to the truth. "It was a wasted opportunity if you ask me. We could've gotten something out of them, maybe a trip to Hawaii."

"Considering I was not under any trance, it wouldn't have happened, son." Carlisle ruffled Edward's hair, much to his annoyance.

Bella, however, looked thoughtful. "Edward is on to something. If they're susceptible to control while in a trance, then what's to say they can't give us answers, even long-buried ones? We'd need a…spell?"

Garrett put up his hands in defense. "I'm all for finding answers, but I'd prefer not to be under _anyone's_ control to do it."

"We could explore hypnotism later, but right now, we have a more pressing issue." Carlisle gestured toward Charlie. "You were right and wrong, Bella."

She cocked an eyebrow. "It's either gone or not."

"His heart is gone, but there's—" Unsure of how to describe what he'd found, Carlisle took a moment to gather his thoughts. "There was an anomaly in radiology. It's as if there's a phantom version of it in its place. Normally, the tech would assume there's an issue and order a new test." He placed Charlie's file on the coffee table and joined Bella's father on the couch. "All other tests look normal."

"Are you saying his heart isn't there, but there's something, almost ghost image of it in its place?" Bella looked at Carlisle as if he lost his mind, though she knew from her father that he was well respected in his field.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I had to scrub the hospital records and make sure the technician doesn't remember the strange results."

"Why would they take his heart?" Edward didn't even want to think about the fact that the man who raised him could somehow make people forget things. He hadn't missed that bit of information, but it would have to be addressed later.

"Control," Bella whispered. She met everyone's concerned gazes. "The question is: who are they trying to control? My dad, by holding his heart hostage? Me or any of us by using _his _heart, meaning his life, to control us?"

"I don't buy it," Edward stated, shaking his head. "None of us know what the hell is going on, but _they_ sure seem like they do. They have more control over their gifts and know who they are and what they're capable of. We're hardly a threat without the answers we need."

"Edward's right." Garrett tugged on his dark brown hair. "Why his and not Esme's or mine? If they were trying to control any of us, our hearts would've been fair game, too."

Bella swayed as her eyes closed for a moment. "Because my mother is a queen and she's married to my father, our king." Her eyes snapped open in shock. "They're holding his heart hostage to control her."

"That would mean…" Charlie couldn't bring himself to say it, but the hope was already taking root in his phantom heart.

"She's alive."


	44. Chapter 44

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

"I want to believe Renee is alive, but we don't know if that's possible, Bella." Esme placed her hands on her niece's shoulders and squeezed, kissing the top of her head from behind her. "I want it to be true as much as you, but it's been too long since she disappeared."

Bella rolled her shoulders to release her aunt's grip, turning to look her in the eyes. "Considering Dad, Uncle Garrett, and _your _husband are at least a hundred years old and look to be in their late thirties to early forties, a few years isn't too long."

"Maybe not, Bella, but your mother would never willingly leave you."

Charlie had to look away from his daughter, unable to meet her eyes. She'd find that his hope had long since disappeared, too.

"Willingly? No, but under coercion or to remove the threat to me and my father, then yes, I believe she would leave." Bella stood her ground. "If they're willing to take Dad's heart to control her or any of us, what makes you think they wouldn't use _us _against her?"

Garrett and her father tried to argue, but she shook her head and held up her hand. "I will not hear any more of it until we had definitive proof of her death."

Carlisle cleared his throat, the peacemaker of the group, when they all refused to back down. "Perhaps we should allow Edward and Bella to tell us what they've learned."

Though reluctant, Esme nodded and sat primly on a chair, giving the children the floor.

After twenty minutes of explaining and reexamining what Edward and Bella had learned about Mike's mother, how most people saw different women instead of the same one, it had been determined they'd all stay away from the Newtons until they had more answers.

Garrett decided he was willing to experiment by having Carlisle use hypnosis on him in their quest to dig for long-buried memories to find answers.

"We're speculating at this point; we're assuming the Newtons have answers when they could be going off instinct." Edward started to pace, speaking his thoughts aloud. "We are, aren't we? I instinctually know to protect Bella, but also felt the need to call her Princess before Bella's _gift_ told her she's royalty. How is that possible if we hadn't met face to face until, holy fuck, only a few days ago?"

"We met before," Bella stated and shrugged when he glared at her. "Okay, you were in your mother's womb, but we met."

"The point is, they could be in the same boat we are." Edward turned away from Bella, finding her much too distracting. "Maybe they weren't the ones who took Charlie's heart, maybe it was someone from the woods."

"That is a possibility—that something is in there trying to lure us in." Bella looked thoughtful and somewhat confused. "Though I don't think whoever it is, has power there all the time."

"We've had good and bad things happen in that forest," Edward agreed, tapping his temple where a scar should be.

Bella nodded, then turned to her father. "By the way, Dad, we need to put some markers up on the trails or consider closing it for now. I had no idea the creek had become a roaring river."

Four heads turned sharply toward her, asking her to repeat herself.

She swallowed, their fear thickening the air around them. She shared a look with Edward. "The first day we met, I took a tumble in the forest, but managed to catch myself…"

"The whispers told me Bella needed me and guided me to her." Edward winced. "I wasn't exactly prepared for such a hike, and I fell, but Bella jumped on me as I rolled past her and we fell off the cliff." He had quickened the pace of that last part, leaving himself a bit breathless.

"You what?" Carlisle and Charlie's nearly identical roars made the walls quake, framed photos and degrees becoming askew.

Garrett looked more confused than ever. "There are no rivers or cliffs anywhere near the Crescent Hills trails."

Esme covered her face with her hands. Alarming everyone, she let out a slight sob that quickly morphed to a laugh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but stop doing something healthy like taking a walk in the woods. Take up video gaming or something." She waved her hand. "I'd rather you two have sex than either of you go back into those woods. Do you understand me?"

"Hey, I'd rather not give them permission for that either, Es!" Charlie was on his feet, going toe-to-toe with Esme, Carlisle shaking his head.

Garrett looked rather bemused by the situation and wondered when he'd get a chance to explore the woods again. He had mapped the changes over the years, but what the kids explained sounded rather extreme. Since when did the change occur? Did the presence of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward start some kind of chain reaction? Why did the kids see through the deceptive magic while he and the others remained under the spell? So many questions, and before he could ask the kids something, he realized, it would have to wait. "If you could all stop yelling for five seconds, you'd notice the kids left."

Charlie cursed, determined to go find them, but Carlisle issued him a warning. "Charlie, you need to take it easy. We don't know what your phantom heart can take."

"I'll be fine." Charlie shrugged. "I've lived without my heart since Renee disappeared. Bella is the only reason I'm still here." With that awful truth said, he walked out of the office to head home. He'd give his daughter an hour, then he'd go looking for her.

"Everything is going to change," Esme stated, taking Garrett's hand. "You need to tell Kate everything we know. I know she'll have plenty of questions you'll have no answers to, but she needs to prepared."

Garrett snorted. "Prepared for what, Es? War? Peace? Magic that takes over our lives? Is evil going to descend upon us? "

"I don't have my sister or Bella's gift, it's a feeling. I know you feel it too, you'd have to as a guardian."

Carlisle and Garrett looked at each another, and neither of them could deny the need to hone their bodies and skills for the last few months. Garrett had dropped fifteen pounds in the last two weeks and had gone from one-mile runs three times a week to five miles every day. It wasn't until that moment he knew why.

Something or someone was coming, and they needed to be ready.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Midnight Cougar for making it prettier. Any mistakes are mine.**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Whispering Woods**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"I feel as if we've known for a long time when in reality it's been a few days." Edward pushed his car to the limits, needing some breathing room once their parents started arguing about _their _sex life. "Despite the obvious attraction, I'm not sure I _can _do anything."

Bella appeared confused and asked him to explain. She knew he had to leave back home for a reason; rumors at school stated he nearly beat someone to death. Did she know everything?

"You know why I beat the crap out of James, right? He used to be my best friend growing up until he moved and had to go to another school. We were on rival teams in baseball, but we talked, still hung out at parties. But I had no idea what he was capable of until I shook his hand after a game."

"People tend to believe there had been no signs, until they look back."

Edward nodded. "Maybe, but he'd never done shit in front of me. There were rumors, after though—about women. His mother was a bitch, but that doesn't excuse what he did to those girls."

Bella's hand slipped over his white-knuckled fingers on the steering wheel, grounding him in a way no one else ever could.

"We had plans after the game to party together no matter who won. I was a cocky shit, smirking and laughing, and he punched my arm, then I pretended not to want to shake his hand. He sort of forced me to take his hand, not knowing that I would be able to see his most…" Edward had to swallow, bile threatening to come up. "…his favorite memories."

Bella's breath hitched as her fingers tightened around his. "You saw what he did to them."

"Yes, but worse, from his point of view."

"Fuck."

Edward could only shake his head. "I was seriously messed up after that. They dropped the charges on me, and no matter what I said, they refused to open an investigation based on 'visions' and rumors. I didn't know any of the girls personally, no one had come forward."

It was at that point he had to pull over. He felt his face flush, along with the back of his neck. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but here it goes."

"You can tell me anything. It wouldn't change how much I want you."

"I couldn't _be _with my girlfriend after."

Bella's eyebrows rose. "You've been, um, hard around me, Edward."

He groaned; she was not getting it. "That's not the issue. It's not staying that way!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"A therapist—he's looking for someone in Port A for me. For now, we're doing FaceTime sessions."

"And has he made any suggestions?"

"Start slow, more foreplay maybe." He rubbed his hands and made a choked sound. "This is fucking embarrassing."

Bella's hand on his shoulder startled him. "You're scared to associate intimate moments between us with what you saw in James's memories. I understand, Edward."

"What if I start channeling that disgusting mother-fucker when we're making out? I'm afraid I'd hurt you." There it was, almost all his secrets laid out, spilled out from his heart for her to see. The question was what would she do with the information? Poke fun of him, hurt him, tell the fucking world, he wasn't sure.

He didn't know her, but in some way, the mate thing had formed a connection between them. It didn't, however, tell him anything about her.

"What's your favorite color?"

Bella arched an eyebrow in question, but he said nothing, waiting for her answer.

"Depends on my mood—used to be purple until assholes at school found some fake ass bullshit about people with purple eyes. Lately, it's been green, though, a dark shade." She looked away then, a wash of pink on the apples of her cheeks.

He grinned, ecstatic to have something to pull them out of the somber mood. "Green, huh? Why is that? Forks is pretty fucking green." Or was it his eyes?

She shrugged. "What's yours?"

Edward waggled his eyebrows, making her smack his arm gently. He wanted to try with her. "It depends on my mood. Black most days, but red and pink are top contenders…" He shifted to whisper in her ear. "…like the second I have you under me, all that flushed pretty skin."

Her gasp ended on a moan, her thighs slamming tight. "You're being unfair. We can't try to do anything here. They'll find us." She looked at him then, those amethyst eyes keeping him from looking away. "Besides, it was only minutes ago that you told me what you witnessed and there's more. I know there is."

There was more. James might not be in prison physically, but Edward made sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else. No one knew the extent of his ability, but it had grown the night before they left for Forks.

He grunted and sat back, and seconds later, he pulled onto the road. Her stare remained on his profile, as if she was reading his thoughts. There was shit in his brain, most not his, which he didn't want her to see. Not only what James had done, but also the number of nights her father sobbed for his wife as she slept.

"Sorry, you're right, probably getting ahead of myself anyway." He sighed and tried to smile at her. "Wouldn't want to put that in your head and anything we do on the same fucking day."

She hummed in agreement. "That's not to say I'd object to some kissing or whatever soon."

Something to look forward to in this godforsaken town.

.

.

.

* * *

Mike Newton wanted to get drunk, to forget everything and everyone. He had shit to do though, things his father would kill him for if he knew. First, he needed to find _it _and the copy he started to make. Now that he knew they stood a chance...It wouldn't be much longer. His mother managed to smuggle _the book _from the other side, and once he copied everything, he'd hand it to Bella and disappear.

For good. The woods were whispering for him.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella and Edward had been watching videos on her father's large screen television that was bigger than his was when Charlie had come home. They needed some alone time, but there weren't many places to go that allowed them to have privacy. Those that did were too damn close to the woods. Its reach seemed to be growing, and until they had more answers, they couldn't risk getting too close.

"Sir, Charlie," Edward started, but felt himself blush hard. "I would really like a moment to talk."

Charlie's eyes narrowed in on his daughter's proximity to Esme's boy. "What's this about?"

"And is this something you can't talk about in front of me?" Bella's hurt came through her whisper-soft voice.

"I need to talk to your father first, and then if he's okay with it, I'll tell you."

Charlie nodded. "Bella, why don't you go order us a pizza for dinner tonight and pick it up, now."

"I'll call it in and have it delivered." She pulled out her cell phone, but Edward placed his hand over it. "I promise not to listen."

"Please, Bella."

She looked at her father, who seemed to agree with Edward. They all knew she could overhear any conversation they had if she remained at the house.

"Fine!" She stomped her way toward her wallet and grabbed her keys. "This is weird to have you both agreeing with each other. I hope this doesn't become a habit."

Edward chuckled as she growled at them and slammed the front door behind her. And then he was alone with a magic-wielding man whose daughter he wanted to fuck.

Eventually. He swallowed hard and turned to face him.

"What's this about, Son?" Charlie gestured toward the couch while he sat in his recliner. "I can't imagine what you'd want to talk to me about and not my daughter."

Edward sighed and couldn't meet the man's eyes. "The day in the coffee shop…"

That managed to get Charlie's attention and had him sitting straight in his chair. "Are you talking about what you saw?"

He couldn't help wincing as he nodded. "Sir, there's a lot of information that comes through sometimes, some worse than others."

"How much information? Are we talking about what I'm thinking about at the moment or the whole day?"

"Most of the time, just that. Sometimes my gift gives me exactly what I need when I need it." Rifling through people's memories hurt his head a bit, but nothing compared to getting everything.

"And the other day?"

Edward exhaled sharply and met Charlie's eyes. "I'm still processing, but I think I got everything."

"Everything?"

He nodded, rising to feet, needing to move. "That was only the second time it happened. Like I said, I'm still processing."

"Are you saying you saw something in my head that you didn't want to discuss in front of Bella?"

"I couldn't; it would get her hopes up, and if I'm wrong…it would crush her." His chest hurt, and for a moment, he wondered if his heart was missing, too

"What is it?"

Edward sat down heavily and sighed. "Do you remember your dreams?"

Charlie shrugged. "Bits and pieces." A red hue took over his face. "Everything?"

Another nod from the young man and Charlie wanted to curse his inability to stop from blushing. Like father, like daughter.

"Sir, in a lot of your dreams, your wife called her and Bella _Dreamwalkers_."

The older man looked thoughtful and shook his head. "I don't remember hearing her say that before."

"I think dreams are your wife's way of communicating." Edward stared at the man and clarified. "From the other side."

"The other side of what?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but you and I both know the answers lie in Crescent Hills Woods, the whispering woods."

Charlie shot up from his chair, pointing his finger at Edward. "You listen to me. You are never to go exploring for the sake of answers. It's not worth it."

"Does Bella know that you and your wife, the others, started to chart the area and that you were supposed to go with her on the hike that led to her disappearance?"

Charlie's face had gone pale, sitting down as if the fight had left him. "I was called away for a gas station robbery, the little place across town. First time we had a shooting in fifteen years. She wasn't supposed to go without me."

"Bella doesn't know," Edward stated as fact. "You need to talk to her before her gift tells her the truth. If the dreams are some kind of gateway, there's a chance through Bella, you can communicate with Renee and that's how we'll get the answers we need. The safest way probably, too."

Hypnosis may not work on them anyway.

"I'll talk to her in a few days. Not sure my heart can take it, wherever it is, this soon."

They needed answers to save Bella's father, but Edward knew there was much more than his heart at risk.

Charlie decided to drop a bomb on him. "Does Bella know that you imprison people within their minds?"

Damn his parents for actually communicating with the man.

"No, she doesn't."

Charlie hummed. "Can you control it?"

Edward pointed at himself and Charlie. "I didn't put you in a coma, so I hope so."

Charlie looked skeptical. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you around my daughter unless you know."

He couldn't help feeling offended. "Whatever this guardian shit means, I know one thing, I could never hurt her."

Charlie had to accept it because he knew to hurt your mate would mean hurting yourself. Soon his daughter and the young man wouldn't be able to stay away from each other without causing each other pain.

That was a conversation they needed to have. Soon.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to MC for her help with the chapter. Writing is hard! And with no privacy, since we're isolating, our county is heavy hit, its nearly impossible. But I'm trying. A family member tested positive who'd been here this past weekend, so my husband had been exposed. He's being tested and we are in quarantine until we get the test results. No idea how we'll get through the month but hopefully we'll figure it out. Stay safe and healthy everyone! Have a few more things updating next week, stay tuned. Thanks!**


End file.
